Secrets on the Brim
by IceShadowKitsune
Summary: Kagome's life: Betrayle. Loss. And Love. Hogwarts for a priestess is different. A famous grandfather, and dad make it st part? She was in prison before getting to the school,And her name is Henry? And now she is talking to a hat. Jolly Good.
1. Text:1

Kagome watched slightly aware as the students filed in. Their happy demeanor's not changing with the coming school year. Chuckling softly Kagome thought of how surprised the students would be that she was a teacher and a student.

And was still younger than most of the school. All the people before her were to be taught defense against the dark arts by her. And then when she didn't teach Kagome would be following the Gryffindors around for classes.

Like Transfiguration, care of magical creatures, and runes. The only reason Kagome was not in Potions was due to her being the assistant teacher. Being a miko can come in handy down the road.

Scanning the crowd, Kagome's eyes softly caught those of a young mans'. His emerald eyes were boring holes into hers. Almost as if he thought that by reading her eyes, then he can view her intentions. Which were to actually survive another year. Those eyes were so known to Kagome this past month.

Unlikely to the popular belief, Kagome never did find a happily ever after. The jewel was completed, yes. But Kagome never did mate with Inuyasha. Nor did she get to see Kohaku reunite with his sister. Heck, Kagome wasn't even in the final battle. Inuyasha had sealed the well with the help of Kikyo. Who had brought light to him that Kagome did not belong in this world.

The only reason Kagome even got the shikon was because of her soul. Which called for the item, and the shikon's natural magic was able to break the barrier long enough to come to the present. After that Kagome only remembers waking up on her bed.

Her mother did tell her what happened though, "Something pink slammed into your chest dear," Kun-loon described, "and it broke a couple ribs in the process." so there it is the wonderful tale of Kagome's life. The only way it is shown is through her eyes, ones that hold the same weariness as Dumbledore's, but also hold a slight sadness. That will most likely take a lot to overcome. The only eyes Kagome can tell are the same, are the same boys' who has let his eyes leave hers to chatter with a few friends.

Snapping back to reality, Kagome was done just in time to hear Dumbledore start the words, "Students Welcome Back!…."

* * *

Edit: 4/4/11


	2. Text:2

"Welcome back returning students! And to those new to Hogwarts welcome to our school. Now, the forbidden forest is still, forbidden. And Mr. Filch has an improved list of banned objects posted outside his office." Dumbledore could easily see that most students were becoming bored so switched to the happily important news. " Now I am sure most of you are wondering who our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be this year. Well, I would like to welcome Hogwarts youngest professor, Miss Henry Taka."

At that notion Kagome stood from her position among the staff. Happily watching as most students were weary. Yes Kagome knew of last years professor. A horrid woman indeed. But most of the students were probably wondering what was up with her strange name. Only a handful knew who she really was. The staff. And Harry. Of course Harry had to know. Especially sense it was Kagome who got him and her arrested this summer. Ah, It was quite joyful though to do.

_Kagome hopped off the accursed train ready to meet the 'friend of the family'. Kagome remembered her mother's 'hushed' conversation spoken in rapid English to some of the branch members for her fathers drill company. Passed down to Kuhn-Loon after his death. Apparently the Dursleys were long time helpers, and had gained her parents' respect along the way._

_Gazing at the wedding picture taking 15 years prior to the soon-to-be meeting Kagome instantly noticed a couple with almost nothing changed, A small, plucky looking woman with a horse long face. And a man with a pink tinted face and no visible neck. Yup. The Dursleys._

_Walking over to the family, Kagome bowed, and used her best English._

"_Hello, I am Kagome Higurashi. You must be the Dursley family._

"_Yes! Yes we are" Aunt Petunia started, "Welcome to Europe!"_

_Dudley stared at her, in his eyes he had a special disgust. "Amazing, she speaks English? Fricken Oriental's got brains."_

_Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Harry all gaped at him. Obviously in disbelief. In Harry's mind, 'I thought Dudley knew how to at least be courteous. But guess he's just that stupid'._

_'My **Dudders**! What has gotten into him?' That's basically what went through Petunia, and Vernon's mind, change a few cut choice words._

_Apparently the Dursleys were still to enthralled in what Dudley said that Harry would have to speak "Hello, I'm Harry, the one that insulted you is Dudley, my cousin." said Harry as he began to list off the members of the family, "The one that welcomed you is my Aunt Petunia. And the man that has yet to say anything is my Uncle Vernon."_

_"Yes, nice to meet you Harry. Also, why are your aunt and uncle just gaping now?" she asked._

_"I, don't know really." He stated hoping Kagome basically missed Dudley's orientals comment. "Want to go wait in the car?" He asked. This girl was probably going to be his entertainment until his friends picked him up._

_"Sure." And with that, they were off. Kagome making sure that Dudley was on the other side of the car before everyone got on the road._

* * *

_"Welcome! Your' room is just up the stairs and to the left!" Aunt Petunia seemed overly chipper today. And most likely expecting Kagome to follow her instructions and go that way. But Petunia's face fell as the girl went to the backyard, and pulled out a large tent for herself. And began setting it up. All the while Dudley was still grumbling about her being a weird foreigner. And Harry slightly hoping to get his old room back. Aunt Petunia was protesting he whole while, saying that a room was already set up for her._

_"Not to worry Mrs. Dursley, but I like camping more than anything else in the world." Kagome smiled innocently, while on the inside she knew that Petunia was trying her best to be a 'gracious host'. But Kagome knew. A swift survey of the windows told her only three bedrooms within the house. Which meant the one of the family members had given up a bedroom._

_Kagome swiftly left to the backyard to start setting up 'camp'. And after ten minutes, had a tent up and all supplies she brought stowed away._

_Sighing with nothing to do, Kagome left the tent and told the Dursley's that she was going for a walk. And because she didn't trust Dudley, was bringing Harry with her. As soon as the two left the house Kagome took charge, telling Harry to follow her to the nearby park they passed earlier._

_Upon arriving, Harry plopped down on a swing set seat. Not fully understanding that Kagome wasn't hanging back at the house. Turning to Kagome Harry popped a question out, "So why are you in England this summer?" But Harry wasn't answered quickly. She just looked at him. And then narrowed her eyes. Into dangerous slits._

_"Harry, don't move." She hushed out to him, and then silently got up. But, the human curiosity is always over looked. By the reverse psychology in this days age. Harry turned his body around and let his eyes befall on what Kagome was doing. And his green orbs then widened when he witnessed a re-occurrence from last year. Two dementors were in the park. And Kagome was approaching them._

_"Kagome don't I'll-" He was cut off by the snide words of Kagome._

_"You'll what, harm these poor creatures?"_

_Harry stood baffled. Here he was, in a park, in Little Winning. A muggle girl, telling him that if he uses the patroness, that he may very well be asking for trouble from the girl. All this was surprising. But even more so when Kagome's voice was heard, not muttering a spell._

_"Shh, it's okay. You know it is slightly your own fault." In response all Harry heard was a low moaning. But apparently, Kagome heard was different on many levels._

_"Yes, I will" Kagome said, yet soft smile grace her lips. And Kagome let her hand be encased in a pink light, slowly reaching out to the dementors. And said dementors reached for her hand. And grasped it. What Harry was witnessing was a beauty not seen in all his magical life. The dementors were slowly transforming. Melting into a whitish, more heavenly color. Looking almost like angels. Their usual rotten hand was actually a whitish wisp of air._

_"Thank –you." The words left the ex-dementors mouth easily. Filled with a sincere grace._

_With all that done. The dementors started to slowly evaporate. Into nothing but air. Leaving only the words of thank-you in the wind._

_"Kagome, explain. Now" Harry demanded. The tolerance. Had been worn thin._

_"I am a miko. And that is all for today. I am really tired." Harry just gawked. She did, who bloody knows what and just is, tired? He sighed. Only knowing Kagome for three hours, and Harry knew at least one thing: If Kagome Higurashi does not want to talk. She will not talk._

Kagome let out a slight laugh when some students were waiting for her to introduce herself. Apparently for five minutes. Kagome let a blush spread over her face and stood.

"Hello, as you know, I am Henry" she began, "And my teaching this year will not require any wands. I would like for all of you to bring your books to the class, and place your wands at the front of your desk each class. We will have absolutely no use for them." Kagome smiled out at every student. Gazing at their shocked features. Yes, Kagome also knew that Umbridge didn't use wands at all. And the students feared that. This will be a most exciting year.

As Kagome sat back down, Dumbledore started announcing for the house placements. All starting with McGonagle announcing a miss, "Adams, Katie"

* * *

Edit: 4/4/11


	3. Text:3

Kagome waited patiently as one by one the student's names were called off. Ending with a new Slytherin, Zachariah, George. Everyone expected Dumbledore to continue his earlier lecture. But instead McGonagle announced "Taka, Henry" Of course, that threw all the students for a loop when Kagome strolled to the stool. And the raggedy hat was placed upon her head.

_"Hm-m, cunning. Like a Slytherin. But very friendly, like a Hufflepuff. No Arithmacy skills what so ever, so Ravenclaw is out. But you have one of the bravest hearts I have come to seen. Where to place you? Where to place you indeed"_

Kagome felt a few sweat droplets fall off her brow. As the hat took a long while to figure out her house arrangements.

"_Kagome...that's your name huh..." _Kagome froze as the hat found out her identity, " _I have a question for you young one. Would you rather help others? If the chance arose? Would you risk your life again for the sake of the world. And don't answer out loud quickly. I know you would answer yes. But truthfully. Would. You. Go. Through. It. All. Again."_

Thoughts ran like a blizzard though Kagome's mind. _Would I? Would I really face all the destruction again? For the sake of another's well being? _Kagome knew the answer immediately. Especially when Shippou's smiling face came to mind.

"_Yes."_Was all Kagome had to say as the hat knew what she meant. Visions of the past were still running through her mind. Kagome almost didn't hear the hat scream out "GRIFFINDOR" And soon her thoughts were drowned out by a thunderous applause.

* * *

Edit:4/4/11


	4. Text:4

Kagome contemplated whether this was right or not. She was waiting patiently as the rest of the hall filed out and the teachers were left in the great hall. Kagome chose rather to continue eating with the professors instead of the children. Due to the fact, well, she didn't like idle chat.

Especially the idle chat of young teenagers. Kagome much rather liked the talk with adults. So she spent her time at dinner talking to Severous. Who turned out to be a much rather nice person than she would've thought. Especially with his whole vendetta against harry. But that's all hush hush as the reason why. And no matter how much pouting she did, Kagome wasn't able to weasel it out of him.

Strangling her thoughts out of her mind, Kagome took the pleasure in knowing Dumbledore was left in the room. Strolling over towards him, Kagome made sure to stop short of the door, and block his path.

"Professor Dumbledore sir?" Kagome meekly asked, "Um about the hat..."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with his all too hidden knowledge. "Yes, that hat is rather amazing huh?"

Kagome was expecting his usual banter, "Yes, well. It's just...how did it know...that...I was um..."

Dumbledore let his voice weave over hers, "Kagome Higurashi?"

"Well, yes." her voice was a little astonished, "But how did you-?"

"Doesn't matter." Dumbledore stated. And then waved his wand, letting a door bang open, and a thick heavy, book come flying out of it. "Now this." He stated catching the book effortlessly, "Is among the forbidden section, so don't let others read it. But all you need to know is within it's pages." Dumbledore's mouth stopped moving. But his words still echoed in Kagome's mind.

And shakily grasping the book, Kagome was amazed at the light weight. "But sir-"

"ah-ah-ah, It is perfectly fine. You are also a professor." Dumbledore turned to walk away. But before he did, he cocked his head to the side, "And Kagome, less formality when others aren't around please. You know you can tell your grandfather anything."

* * *

Edit:4/4/11


	5. Text:5

Pages beyond pages were in front of her. The index had many things. Except. The one thing that was leaned towards Kagome was the word. _Horcruxes. _The definition was that of an object to hold another's piece/ fragment of their soul. First thing to come to mind? The Shikon. Except. the jewel held the souls, plural, of four.

And The Horcrux, if the power is great could take over another's body, mind, and just shows how terrible this thing is. And most positively. Dumbledore knew about the Horcrux. This book doesn't even say anything on magical mind reading and talking hats.

A fifth year told Kagome what gives the hat its power. A charm. But then why did Kagome feel and aura emanating from it? Like, almost a demons aura... An old one at that.

But the Horcrux. This, evil, and satanic device is holding a chip of one of the most holy beings to walk the Earth. Other than a person's religious gods, and holy beings of course.

The definition, the reasons, past experiences. All add up. The shikon, IS a Horcrux. And it was the reason so many innocent people were taken in by its power. The Shikon Needs to go. _*bum bum bum*_ Except not now. Someone's at my door.

* * *

Edit:4/4/11


	6. Text:6

Gazing out the door Kagome found herself face to face with nothing. Looking down she found a shabbily wrapped package. Looking around, she found no owner. Picking up the parcel, she took another glance down both halls outside her door. And went back inside.

Sitting down onto her bed, Kagome slowly unwrapped the package. Wand at the ready if it was dangerous. Unfolding the last corner her eyes lit up as she found herself upon the Sorting Hat. "psst" Kagome prodded the hats tip, "You awake?" A gruff yet childish voice in turn responded, "Great thing I didn't place you in Ravenclaw." The buttons suddenly gleamed, as though eyes were opened. "Even Peeves knows that charmed objects don't require rest."

Appalled Kagome swatted at the hat "Well you don't have to be so rude!"

"With that kind of attitude. Maybe I should have left you in Slytherin."

"Another peep out of you and you become fire food." Kagome responded with the patience of a peanut, "Got that?"

"..."

Eyes slightly lit with challenge "I said, GOT THAT?" Kagome barreled out the remarks.

"Thought you didn't want me to talk." The hat's buttons shifted, almost like eyes again...

"Sorry. But can you answer a few questions? I have a lot I want to know." Apologizing Kagome immediately knew that you had to handle this, soul, much more delicately.

"Depends" The hat's voice responded. Reminding her of a lions if he could talk...

"How did you know my real name?" Kagome's questions were to be straight to the point. No room for discussion.

"Simple. I can peer into a minds' depths."

"But..." Words were fighting to release her mouth "But how? Legimacy is only by a...wizard. But you're not..."

"Ah-h, young one. That is where you are wrong. I am very much in fact. A wizard." The hat's mouth/ripping twisted into a semi-smile. His button eyes gleaming. "Oldest one in the world. I even beat ol' Flamel."

* * *

Edit:4/4/11


	7. Text:7

Horror struck Kagome. Doubling over backwards, she backed away from the hat. "But...HOW?"

The hat's hoarse chuckling came to her ears. He was enjoying this?

"Silly girl. Even a woman as young, as you should have figured it out by now." The hat's tip shifted back and forth. In a head shaking manner. "Think. I have been alive longer than Flamel. He was over 600 years old. I am a master at Legimacy."

Thoughts ran through her head. Legimacy...Slytherin...Flamel...

"You...you're Salazar Slytherin!" Kagome became even more self conscious. "This...This is where you have been all these years? You didn't abandon Hogwarts?"

The hat's chuckling once more reached her ears. "Silly girl. Why would I leave all this behind? My families legacy lies here. My greatest potion storage. And most loyal pet lies here in Hogwarts's walls."

"What do you mean?" Kagome finally wormed her way back onto the bed.

"It would be better if I tell you the whole story." The hat seemed ready.

* * *

_Almost 1000 years ago. Within Hogwarts walls a battle was raging. Between the Hogwarts founders. And some unknown force. The force, most of them held the appearance of humans. But others...were too grotesque to even think about. Many of the faculty was dead. Or on the verge..._

_Salazar and Godric's backs were together. Fending off the creatures that the two have come to call "Scavengers" The animals that have come whenever a dead body was near. And there were hundreds._

_"Godric! We must retreat! Give them the school! Save the children! The faculty! Our families!" Salazar was at the last resort. His wife, Rowena, was already a bloody heap. He only had his two children to continue his line._

_"What treachery is this? Salazar! We must never back down! The integrity of this school lies in the balance!" Godric finished as he sliced another Scavenger's head straight off. "If we give in now, all will be undone! The school we tried so hard to build will be destroyed!"_

_Salazar let loose his Basilisk. Small as she may be, 2 feet, she could easily kill the Scavengers for a few minutes. Grasping his brother by the shoulders, "Godric! Helga's dead. Rowena's been gone for this whole battle! If we do not flee. Then this school will never be known! Our children will have been dead long before we finish this army!"_

_Before he knew it, Salazar felt an ice cold heat bleed up his abdomen. Stopping, he gazed down at his stomach. The famous Gryffindor sword protruding from him. He stared up at Godric. His eyes almost unbelieving. Godric's eyes shown with great sorrow. Regret even. But his twisted smile suggested a satisfaction among most._

_"I can't let that happen Salazar." Godric twisted the sword. "You know, even with blood bonds, unbreakable promises, and Legimacy. We will never be true brothers. We will never understand what will lead our lives. I die here today Salazar. But you. You will live on. Leading this school. I trust you won't continue with your 'Pure bloods only' route. Rowena was half blood after all. Now sleep. When you wake. This school belongs to you. And I will be dead." With those last words, Godric plunged his sword further into Salazar. Far beyond the hilt. Forever embedding it into Salazar. Bringing him into a deep sleep._

* * *

Review? Please!

Edit:4/4/11


	8. Text:8

A/N:There's an author's note at the end. Brief and important.

Also:** I may not pst rest of week due to my birthday the 8th. And plans I have for competitions. Thank you! I will try though.**

* * *

You know that feeling you get. when you have absolutely no breath left in your lungs. That is the feeling Kagome has as of now. Her mind's thought process is repeating. Salazar Slytherin is alive. He didn't betray the school. He is a good guy.

"But...why tel me all of this? Why do I have to know all of this?" Kagome bolted off the bed. Knocking the hat onto the floor.

He gazed up wearily at Kagome. His button eyes looking so shiny. It was as if tears were pricking his eyes.

"You don't know." The hat's raspy voice was that of a whisper. "how important you are. The lives you brought together affected many events in history. Mainly yours. And...anothers."

Kagome couldn't help it. Salazar. He somehow made absolute sense to her. Even if the circumstances didn't. But so many Ideas. So many questions...

"Kagome. You alone have helped history in the making you alone..." Then he stopped mid sentence "Would you like to hear another story?" Salazar hopped closer to Kagome. "Listen closely now. For I will only tell this once. _Legilimens!" _

And thus Kagome's world was turned into a swift haze. Between rushing pictures. Rolling away to fast to figure. And deep liquidy splatters. All of which were crawling around her skin. Sticking to every visible piece. Even her clothing. Then. Nothing.

_There was blood everywhere. The iron smell seeped into the air. Most likely permentating it for days to come. Years to most demons. But where were the bodies? This much blood had to be at least...5 people. More give or take a body._

_The area seemed to move. As if Kagome was just an esper. Not even a body to help herself. As her sights changed along with the land. Kagome's heart rate increased. Her palms began to get sweaty and her eyes...they..they itched so bad. What was happening? _

_Then. All was clear. As a single dry well came into view. Multiple sealing's on the brim, and under the cover. She knew these seals...Kikyo. Then. She must be in the Feudal Era. But...where were the others? Wouldn't the group be situated within the village grounds? All we have seen so far is the...blood. But. No._

_Twisting her head around Kagome witnessed an oddity. Complete gray. The sky, earth, streams. No thing. And, It seemed as if the world behind her was on a loop. Like you couldn't see behind her..._

_Facing forward, and wishing to turn back Kagome witnessed the most horrific thing in the world. On the ground. Were not 5. But ten bodies. Pools of blood surrounding them. Most of their eyes were completely lifeless...except for two. Green eyes that sparked with their usual child foolishness. And electric blue eyes that still held the same intensity as ever. _

_Her hand jerked upwards. Kagome followed her hand. To see Naraku. On the verge of death. But still holding onto a thread. Before she knew it. Strange words flew straight out of her mouth. And all Kagome could see was a blinding black light. Before she seemed to black out. Only to see two figures struggle to lift up._

The scenes transitioned. To a large river. Most likely far away from the last. As even the ground was tainted deep red. But this river. Was as pristine as an angels heart.

_Bending over, Kagome looked straight at the river. Only to see an older man's face. Yellow, whitening hair atop his head. And a beard the length of an eraser upon his chin. If Kagome didn't notice the eyes. She would have thought this to be a young Dumbledore. But his eyes were a kind and sad blue. Not like these. The eyes of this man were deep red with shades and hues of golden sunburst. _

The next time Kagome opened her eyes. She was atop her bed. A single button laying across her chest.

* * *

Edit:4/5/11

* * *

A/N: (1) **_Review Please!_**! (2) Alrighty. I have decided that I need a **beta reader**. I have gone through and fixed what I hope is all spelling mistakes. But I want to be sure. Also I want another's idea of a story before I post for who knows ho many people to read. The application will be under this paragraph.

If you don't meet a starred topic (*) It will be alright. This is just so I can get refrence. Other topics are required.

Username:

Refrence:

*Works you have beta read:

*Authors who you have beta read:

I assure that I will keep all story relevence secret on the internet community. Signed:(your name here)

That may seem like a lot. But I just want to be sure I have a good beta. Also. I am back. Who's happy? This website finally fixed my glitch!


	9. Text:9

Sometimes you wonder why that higher being put you on Earth. Sometimes you wonder what you are supposed to do now that life has been given to you. A typical teenager believes that there is nothing more important than school. And the person of your interest. Kagome never got that chance.

When she was 4 her grandfather died.

Then came along age 6 when her father left to who knows where.

Soon came age 8. When her mother married again, and brought to life the little bundle of joy known as Souta.

That is where Dumbledore came in. He is father to my step father. But he took the role I needed filled, so easily. Filling the gap left to make my family whole once again.

But then my step father died while I was 13. And Mama hasn't been the same sense.

And not even a year ago Kagome was 15 and traversing around Feudal Japan!

Now come's 16. She's not driving a car. Getting ready for college. And dating boys. No, Kagome is teaching an entire school full of children. And is hundreds of thousands of miles away from home.

She doesn't need to have the fact that one of the most famous wizards in England is alive. In a way. She doesn't need this.

Especially when her first class of 6th years is coming into the classroom. Gryffindors and Slytherins. Well, must be time. Time to put everything else ahead of your self Kagome. Once again.

* * *

Edit:4/6/11

* * *

A/N:Even if this is my shortest chapter ever, I still updated quickly! Review please!


	10. Text:10

One by one the teenagers filed into the classroom. The obvious hate between Gryffindors and Slytherins was obvious. The sneering glares. The snide comments. Harry looked like any regular teenager. Even with his home.

It makes you wonder what every person's back story is.

Hermione's parents might not even respect her because of her abilities.

Neville's grandmother might secretly be a drunk.

Crabbe and Goyle's body weight might be a medical condition.

And Draco's parents might beat him.

Not saying that this is all true. But it makes you wonder. That the boy forced to get up at 6:00am sharp every morning for his whole life. Is laughing with his friends.

Kagome unconsciously smiles while sitting Indian style upon her desk. Taking a deep breath she finally begins class.

"Alright class. I know most of you haven't taken my advice to leave your wands in dorms. I know I wouldn't. But please lay them at the front of your desks. We will have no use for them this term." Grumbling and shuffling papers was heard as 24 students pulled out their wands and placed them onto their desks. After about a minute, a hand rose, it was Hermione's.

"Yes Ms...Granger" Kagome knew who she was already. But students didn't need to know that.

"Professor Tanaka. Why are we not using our wands?"

A bright smile that could rival a mad mans spread across Kagome's cheeks.

"I was waiting for that question. 10 points to Gryffindor. Now Hermione, I'm gonna use first names, this whole term has a big reason without wands. And today it begins with auras. Anyone know what that is?" Kagome looked around the room. And sure enough Hermione's hand rose into the air. But looking around a few others rose their hands as well.

"Ms...Patil. Please answer."

Parvati gleamed at this, "Our divination professor, Mr. Trelawny, told us loads about auras. An aura is kind of like the feel of a person you get while around them. Like if the person is particularly a giant bloke. You would feel that. And only trained or gifted people can see an aura." Parvati's smile was larger than that of Mr. Sun's.

"Good. Good. Another 10 points Gryffindor. That is our lesson today class...Aura. The very essence of a person. I want you all to meditate for about ten minutes today in class. We have about a half hour left. And when done I will quiz you." Kagome got up to light incense and close the shades. Only a candles light was able to be seen.

"I want all of you to just clear your mind and think of nothing. Impossible? Then just think of a rainbow. While slowly focusing on a color that you think represents yourself."

Waiting patiently Kagome knew. Not many of these children would be able to sense their colors. Maybe one. Two at the most. Only those with spirit connectivity can sense it.

Ten minutes pass and Kagome claps her hands.  
"Alrighty! We have 20 minutes gather together in a big circle. In the corner I prepared, On the red rug." As students came and sat Kagome started the rest of the lesson.

"Now who wants to share?...Parvati?"

"I saw a color...a bright pink. "

Kagome smiled wearily. "That's your favorite color too. Isn't it?" At the girl's nod of the head Kagome continued.

"Honey, Pink is the color for premature happy go lucky. And childish love. That color does not represent you. I can feel you as a a childish girl. Yes. But you still have a mature person in you...how many of you had their color be their favorite?"

Almost everyone in the class rose their hands.

"who's color wasn't their favorite?"

One hand rose. It was Draco Malfoy's.

"Mr...Malfoy. What is your favorite color?"

He rolled his eyes, "Emerald ma'am"

"And what color did you see?" Kagome questioned.

"Black and gold ma'am"Malfoy seemed just ready to leave.

But the news astonished Kagome. This boy was able to...

"Mr. Malfoy Please stay after class. The rest of you are dismissed."

* * *

Edit:4/11/11

* * *

A/N: Review please. It felt choppy to me. What do you think?


	11. Text: 11

"Mr Malfoy. Do you know what the color of black and gold resemble?" Kagome asked while standing up.

"No ma'am." Malfoy the3n turned to Kagome to try and realize what she was talking about.

"Well, black is usually associated with mourning, and death. But also power, pain, and sophistication. While gold represents warmth, enthusiastic, and demanding of attention." Draco looked rather surprised.

"Mr. Malfoy. Tell me about your home life. And not that your mother and father care deeply for you. No. Tell me what it is REALLY like." At this point Kagome is sitting in front of Malfoy. His eyes have been shrouded with the beginning of memories.

_It was the night after Malfoy met Harry. He was excitingly telling his mother the news. Boasting that a celebrity basically is going to his school. But Malfoy was also grumbling about Harry not even accepting his offer of friendship. At this point Lucius entered the room. _

"_That is very well Draco. Narcissa would you give me and the boy a moment? We need to have a man to man talk." Narcissa Malfoy stared wearily at the two men before getting up. The moment she left Lucius grasped Draco by the shoulders. _

"_Boy? Do you know who Harry Potter is? He destroyed the Dark Lord! He ruined our family for many years. _

_The Dark Lord was doing Potter a favor. By killing his mudblood Mum and disgraceful Father. But in turn Potter killed the Dark Lord!"_

"_But father, wouldn't that make the Dark Lord...cruel?" _

_Lucius turned to Draco and gave him a swift slap across the cheek. _

"_Don't you ever utter things like that again. Potter is the vile. Most cruel of them all."_

_Turning away to leave Lucius stopped. Turned. And hit Draco in the ribs with his walking cane._

* * *

**A/N: Short...yes. But I'm sick lately and this is the best I could do. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Text 12

_Draco stared up at his father. This wasn't the first time. _

_That Draco was injured for no reason. And it wouldn't be the last._

_Take Draco's second year. Harry made a fool of Lucius the day before students went home. _

_And Lucius was still furious. To the point that Narcissa had to pick Draco up from the station and take him to his demise. A solid lashing._

_Right across the back. Pain was litteraly etched into Draco's back. Scaring him for who knows how long._

_Narcissa watched as Draco was beaten relentlessly. _

_Never able to help until either the very end of the beating. Or until the beating was completly over._

_That way Draco could be healed._

_Bones, blood vessels, eyes. Draco has had almost everything in his body magically repaired at one point in time. _

_A reason why she hired Crabb and Goyle for his school times. _

_Sure the three were already friuends, but when Narcissa offered money. The two burly boys accepted taking damage for Draco._

_Narcissa knew what the boy felt. Not with her father. Her father was never around._

_no. She knew what it felt like to be beaten y Lucius. Who else got the brunt before she got pregnant?_

_Draco knew all about this. He remembers, once when he was little.  
Around the time that all the beatings started._

_Narcissa jumped in. Lucius stopped. And the two parents just left to their room._

_The next day Narcissa wasn't at breakfast. Entering her room as to check on her __Draco was shooed away. _

_But he didn't leave before he saw a long gash on her left side of face. That was the last, and only time Draco ever saw his mother physically hurt._

_Emotionally, he heard her almost every night. Weeping._

Kagome watched as Draco bent over. Hiding his embarressment it looked.

But to Kagome she saw through that. Draco was struggling his great sadness. Trying to hide it. But not very well. Standing up, Kagome made her way over to Draco. And held him. Not in a romantic embrace. She just held him. Feeling his shivers wrack his body. Until it stopped.

Draco looked up to Kagome, meeting her eyes. A silent thank you was whispered through them. And as Draco started to leave the room Kagome shouted "Draco!" He stopped, not daring look back, "Draco, you have a spiritual awareness. And you will require special training...alright? I want you to wright a note on whether or not you accept."

Draco just started moving out the door again.

Kagome watched him go until she couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

Edit:5/8/11

* * *

A/N: I made this short as to only include the part mostly with Mother Narcissa. See, she isn't bad even in my story! I always saw her as a VERY nice person. And, I was gonna wright with Mrs. Weasley...but it wouldn't make sense with the part the story is at...so I just did it like this! Happy mother's day to all the mother's in the world. I love my Mom. And I hope you love yours. If you don't I know there is all reasons.


	13. Text:13

Kagome sighed as she made her way to the dungeons.

Knowing Snape would chew her out for being tardy.

Even if she was the assistant teacher.

Walking into the room Kagome immediately noticed all the students were mostly from her last class.

Smiling at all the familiar face she made her way to her desk. Being silent so as Snape not know she just now came in.

"It would do good for you to actually be punctual to classes Ms. Tanaka."

"But Severus, you know I love to be fashionably late!"

"Just start helping the students. Today we are preparing the Drought of Peace"

Looking around Kagome stopped to notice Neville doing a very important mistake. So making it seem she had nothing better to do, Kagome strolled over to Neville's table and poured the pinch of Moonstone he was missing. _Well, if he follows the rest of the directions, then he'll pass. Snape said to help them..._

Kagome realized that many of the students were very skillful at potions. Just couldn't do great work with Snape breathing down their backs.

Soon the end of class came. With only a few student's being yelled at. Surprisingly, Snape must still be in the Summer Vacation mood. And as the students filed out of the dungeons Kagome stayed by.

"You should be getting to dinner. Dumbledore is making an announcement." Snape said.

"Oh I know" Kagome whisked over to Snape hugging him. "But I never get to see you. It's so great of Grandfather Dumbledore to let me teach with my favorite cousin."

Snape started to chuckle. Causing a passing student to sprint hastily out of the dungeons.

"With the your past. Nobody would expect me to be related to you. The girl who helped save Feudal Japan. Hell, I couldn't."

"Aw, Snape, you know you love your wittle bumbling cousin." Kagome said as she was exciting. With a small wave of her hand.

Passing paintings beyond paintings she tended to notice the elder paintings were at the lower levels of Hogwarts. _Newer ones must be near Gryffindor Tower or the Astronomy Tower._

Passing a particularly old painting Kagome stopped. There, in front of her was a moving, painted canvas. With her picture on it. Along with the jewel. The caption read "_The true guardian" S.F.H._

Interesting... Kagome double checked, grasping the picture, she lifted it off the wall.

"Confectio"[1] soon, the painting could be seen slowly disintegrating. As if to oblivion. Kagome looked over her shoulder and soon pulled her wand out towards to hallway "Accio Painting of Goshinboku". With a rushing sound of air. One of Kagome's favorite paintings, done by Shippou, was within her grasp. "Flagrate"[2] Soon the tip of Kagome's wand was ignited, inscripting _Shippou_ onto the paintings border she used the Animabilus[3] charm to make the painting move. Another look over her shoulder and Kagome rushed away.

* * *

Edit:5/15/11

* * *

[1] Confectio: there wasn't a spell I could find on making an object seem to disappear but not really.

[2] Flagrat: IS a real spell (definition: A marking charm. With this charm, the spell-caster and use his wand to draw fiery marks in the air.) I just fudged the use a bit.

[3] Animabilus: Yes, ANOTHER made up spell. But at least I make all these spell seem real huh? But the spell is to make the painting move. I never read how/if wizards made muggle paintings move. So I made one! Go me!

* * *

A/N: Well, short. But cliff hanging...no? And seriously bad. I know.


	14. Text:14

_This would usually be the point in a story where the action happens._

_Where the epiphany the character realizes comes to be._

_Not for Kagome. _

_Her life story just took a turn to a dark hallway. One filled with questions._

_After finding the painting, Kagome fled to her room. And started examining. _

_It was a magical painting. Obvious when it moves. But it was still different._

_It looked as if it was drawn, beautifully. And with talent. _

_But looked as if it were drawn with a crayon..._

Kagome attempted to shake her thoughts out of mind as her breakfast began.

Now usually Kagome would eat with the students, but when a late night equals late morning, you take much time to sleep in.

**Ding-Dong Ding-Dong** The clock struck ten to 8. Time to get to transfiguration.

Finally the first class where she may learn.

Rushing to the door Kagome hurriedly put on her skirt, and rushed out the door.

Reaching the door Kagome checked her watch. She had made it with just a minute to spare.

Professor McGonagall looked at the students.

Her glare creeping over her class.

"We will be transfiguring a deck of cards. To take on the appearance of a flower."

Some of the students groaned. Mumbling about an easy and boring assignment. But that was mostly the Slytherins.

"Oh?" McGonagall looked as if a challenge was faced. "Fine then. Our spell today is a vanishing one. But not just giving an object the appearance of invisibility. You must send this object to another place. A reverse accio. The spell is, Confectio. Begin."

Kagome smiled as she knew this spell. One taught to her and Harry over the Summer. Looking next to her, a few rows down, Kagome made eye contact with said boy. And both smiled a knowing smile. Kagome's smile brightened as she witnessed Hermione, for once not know the spell's mechanisms right away.

Harry tried the spell a few times to ready himself. And then executed it perfectly. Hermione Ron, the rest of the class was sputtering. As not even Hermione could make half of the object disappear.

Kagome laughed as a few Slytherins tried and failed mercilessly at the spell.

Smiling at the very idea. Kagome waved her wand, swish and flick. "Confectio" Then boom. The object moved, slowly disintegrating. Then appearing about a foot away. Kagome did all this as she was walking out the door for the end of class. Ready for a good lunch. And then History of Magic.

In fact, Kagome was in such a good mood, she nearly skipped to lunch. That is until a certain green eyed boy took her aside.

* * *

Edit:5/19/11

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Review please?


	15. Text:15

"Um-m, do I know you?"

A glimmer shone in the emerald eyes of the man before her.

"Why Kagome, I would have thought you would have recognized your new friend."

Kagome cocked her head, "Girl, think. I have green eyes. EMERALD eyes."

A blank stare was returned, "But Harry doesn't have a goatee..."

The man before her laughed with mirth, his green eyes glimmering.

"Figured it out eh? Take me to your room. It is time for another story."

Thus Kagome led the man down the many winding halls of Hogwarts.

Of which many students did not stop to stare at the man. Did not ask who he was, what he was doing in Hogwarts, the students just passed him by.

Only after what felt like hours to Kagome, did the two reach her room. Slowly she opened the door.

Even if she knew this man. It didn't stop the fact that he was full of surprises. Many of which proved magical text books wrong. If only Hermione knew.

Both Kagome and the man sat upon her bed. Immediately the man went into his tale.

_January.15.1947._

_Silent screams filled the Los Angelas, California air. _

_Yet not a single soul went out to help. _

_Elizabeth Short. A young, 23 year old woman. Into her prime of her life._

_In Leiment Park, just one hour earlier, Elizabeth was planning on meeting some beau that she met a while back. Who would have thought what she would witness._

_A woman was walking around, seemingly aimless._

_That is until she spotted Elizabeth. _

_The woman came near. And as she came closer, Elizabeth came to see her features. _

_Long black hair, Asian descendant eyes, and a medical mask covering her face._

_That was the main part that first frightened Elizabeth. _

_Especially when a grim, dead look was set in the other woman's eyes._

_Elizabeth tried to speed walk away. But the minute she turned, the other woman was there, right in front of her. Elizabeth let out a soft scream._

_"U-Uhm, may I help you?" Elizabeth uttered. _

_A creepy, predator look became of the woman._

_"Am I PREETY?" The words dripped like venom from the woman;s mouth._

_Elizabeth answered fast, "Yes! Yes you a-are!" _

_Soon, the other woman grasped Elizabeth by her right arm. _

_The other woman pulled down her mask to reveal a Glasgow smile._

_So deepingly torn, that her teeth shone through the tattered skin._

_The flesh's battered look would make any corporal in the Navy, vomit in disgust._

_"Am I PREETY NOW?" The other woman opened her mouth wide, at least that is how it looked, when she talked._

_"Y-yes! You are v-very pretty!" Elizabeth stuttered, and squirmed, trying hopelessly to be free from this woman's hold._

_The woman looked, if it were possible. The other woman's eyes looked furious, dead, and all together deadly._

_Without a second's pause, the woman released Elizabeth. And proceeded to slice a Glasgow smile into Elizabeth's face. The other woman even had the gall, to smile as Elizabeth's screams ripped the air._

_But, that is not all. For when Elizabeth tried to run, praying that her torture was over, the other woman took a blade, as if from the air itself, and cut Elizabeth straight through her middle of body._

_The other woman bent down, and played with Elizabeth's blood that was seeping out._

_Until a sharp, banshee whistle erupted in the air._

_The other woman was actually terrified._

_Especially as a woman with a whistle placed in her mouth came forward._

_The woman was brandishing what looked like a brightly glowing pink stick._

_Of which she let a bright pink slice of light glide through the air. Which soon hit the other woman. Vaporizing her on sight. _

_When later questioned, the woman, Betty Bersinger stated that she merely found Elizabeth's body in the park while walking with her three-year old daughter. She never released the fact that Betty herself killed what attacked Elizabeth. Betty never told the police about her being a witch, or the fact that what killed Elizabeth was actually a great evil known as _

_the Kuchisake Onna._

Kagome sat stunned. She knew of the Kuchisake Onna. What child in Japan didn't?

"Salazar sir, how do you pray tell know this story?"

The man on the other bed smiled wearily, "Kagome, when a witch, wizard, or any other magical being comes in contact with muggle police. They are required to go under veritaserum and tell the magical law enforcement every little detail. Plus, I like to read reports. And one titled as "Black Dahlia" does quite grab one's attention."

Kagome laughed a little. "So, that was all real? The Kuchisake Onna is real?"

"Yes, she is"

Kagome closed her eyes. As if in deep thought. And without opening her eyes she began to speak again,

There he is.

Standing down the road.

You can almost make out his carnivorous smile.

You can almost see his preying eyes.

_There he is, standing on the side of the road._

_I was the last to see him._

_Right before he turned into a cottage down the road._

_Silence._

_Before I heard it._

_The ear splitting scream._

_Filled with terror more than I can imagine._

_Before it stopped._

_Silence._

_The air was filled with deafening silence._

_All I could hear was my heart's beat._

_Nothing else._

_Not the howl of the wind. _

_Not the whisper of the night._

_I should have called the police then._

_I had the phone in my hand._

_But I was scared. _

_That the stranger will come to me._

_Come and haunt my very being. _

_My own essence. _

_More than my nightmares would allow._

_I was there to see him, as he left the cottage._

_Seemingly pleased with himself. _

_Or what he had done._

_And when he steps into the light post's glimmer._

_I can make out a shining silver colored knife._

_Dripping with...I hope water._

_I wish to God that it was water. _

_Water that was staining the ground a rust red._

_And not what the police had told my parents._

_But what I saw was blood._

_Moist sticky blood._

_Enough to start a small puddle._

_I reach for the phone._

_And dial those three savior numbers._

_But before I can answer what my emergency is._

_My vision is changed._

_I feel the cool gravel against my arm._

_And a throbbing within my head._

_He-he's here._

_Somewhere, I feel it._

_I just feel it. _

_A cold chill that is striking at my spine._

_that extra thump my heart is making._

_And hairs on the back of my neck raising._

_Why is it so-he's gone._

_I-I-I can't see him at all._

_Where?_

_There, no he's in front of me._

_Only twenty feet at most away._

_Just standing there as I wait._

_You can make out that carnivorous smile._

_You can see the glint in his preying eyes._

_And as he neared me._

_I was last the see him._

_He was the last I saw._

_He was my last nightmare. _

_The very thing that will forever haunt my being._

_What he did...to me...will forever be scarring._

_But that is what he did._

_That is who he is._

_The stranger._

_Down the road."_

Kagome reopened her eyes. To see Salazar's own eyes in a wide expression, obviously surprised.

"When I was little, I read that poem. IT seems to just stick in my mind Reminding me to act before it is too late.

Before you wind up dead."

Salazar let his eyes drop, thinking.

"Now, Salazar you best be off. Don't want Dumbledore to miss his favorite hat wouldn't you?" Salazar looked up, as if he just remembered her there.

"Yes, Dumbledore may need me. Good day" Salazar immediately walked out, still in a haze from his thought process.

Kagome just smiled, and went off to bed.

She was asleep before she realized another being leaving her room.

* * *

Edit:6/24/11

* * *

A/N: PLEASE! REVIEW

I have actually been away due to research for this particular chapter. And don't fret. The Kuchisake Onna will re appear!


	16. Text:16

Many of the Gryffindors entered the classroom first. As other Slytherins came within pursuit. But non beat the child that arrived almost ten minutes early. Draco Malfoy. Students looked around the classroom for Kagome. As none could see her. She was silently laughing in the shadow of a corner. When the bell chimed whispers and talking was still underway. So Kagome slithered out from the shadow and went behind Ron Weasley's back and whispered in the most gruesome of voices "Am I pretty?". Instantaneously Ron jumped within his seat and uttered a small scream. Quickly he turned around to see Kagome 'ever so innocently' looking at the ceiling. She flicked a gaze at Ron and smiled.

"now class, what I just asked Ronald was 'Am I pretty' do any of you know the folklore that that deals with?"

not a soul even uttered a word. Not a snarky comment...nothing. "Maybe you would better know some of the traits of this folklore. How many of you know of the Glasgow smile? Or the Chelsea grin?" This time half of the students rose their hands many of whom were native to rural England. Or muggle born, and half bloods. "Okay, so this means that many of you already know but lets just go ahead and ask. Who knows what a Glasgow smile is?"

Kagome looked around the room and decided to let a Slytherin answer, "Miss Pansy if you would,"

At first Pansy looked shocked to be chosen but went with it she stood up and, "A Glasgow smile is a cut that is made by a sharp object. And you get cut by said sharp object from ear to ear. Creating what looks like a smile. Creepy, but a smile." Pansy immediately sat back down.

"good Pansy, 10 points to Slytherin. Now I'm going to give 50 points to the house who knows the tale of the 'Kuchisake Onna'. But, you all have a chance. Any of you can use your text books, and the resources in this room to find out what the Kuchisake Onna is. You have thirty minutes. Starting...now!"

Kagome laughed as she watched many students look fruitlessly through index's, passages. But none of the student's would find the story. Kagome double checked, that Kuchisake Onna is only mentioned in the restricted section of books. So she had to pull out the only copy from the library. Kagome was once again going through the story for a brief run through when a shadow blocked her sight. Looking up she was once again looking at the form of Draco Malfoy. Of whom had a very dull face.

"Professor Kagome, would you tell me the story of the Kuchisake Onna?" And at that a smile of satisfaction smeared its way upon young Draco's face.

Kagome looked at him with dead eyes. Slammed her book down on her desk. And began to stand with her hands on her desk. Her hair shrouded her face. Giving her a most murderous look. "Draco Malfoy!" Her voice boomed. With an icy chill, "You just won 50 points toward Slytherin house!" Her eyes sparkled. Half the class grumbled. The other half slightly cheered.

But all went quiet once again as Hermione Granger rose her hand, "Maybe Draco could tell the class where he found the story? I went through each of these books in the classroom at least twice!"

Kagome smiled, "Tell them Draco."

"I asked the professor." Many of the Gryffindors create shouts of cheating.

"Ah-ah-ah. I said that you students were allowed to use ANY resource in the room. A resource always includes another person. Never forget that. Now, with a this talk, why don't I tell you the story of the Kuchisake Onna. Yes?" The class immediately quieted. And Draco went back to his seat.

_Once, back in Japan. A woman with a high quality in beauty. And a higher ego was married to a lowly samurai. Of whom, was called to war. The war was brutal. Bloody. And most of all deadly. _

_But the woman didn't care. She went ahead and met another man. _

_Soon, the war ended. And her husband came home. _

_Only to find his wife in the arms of another man. _

_The samurai sliced through the man, and went towards the woman._

_Took her by her hair and yelled, "You think you are beautiful?"_

_His only reply was a small squeak of a whimper._

_The man grew furious. _

_And by taking his sword once again from his sheath. _

_The woman's husband cut a large insiscion into the woman's mouth._

_Spreading her mouth's opening from ear, to ear. Giving her a Glasgow smile._

_The man soon left her. And moved on with his life. Thinking his wife had died. _

_Except she didn't. _

_She was stuck on the astral plane. _

_Hanging between life, and death._

_And using all her spirituality to exact revenge. _

_Revenge on any one person with something to be offered for adoration._

_Whether it be a small glimmer in your eyes._

_She would come to you in the haze of a fog._

_Wearing a surgical mask. And trench coat._

_Her hands, one in her pocket the other laying._

_As she approaches she would ask,_

_"Am I pretty?"_

_Should you answer no. You r fate would be hers._

_Should you say yes, she would remove her mask_

_Baring before you her gnarled flesh. Her still bleeding mouth._

_And blackening skin._

_"Am I pretty NOW?" Her voice would ring. And should you say yes,_

_or even no,_

_your fate was hers. _

_Your fate, was torture. _

_By Glasgow smiling._

Kagome looked at the other students. Wondering if any of them got a hint of some knowledge from that story.

"Who here knows what a Glasgow smile is?"  
Kagome searched for any student who would have un-expected knowledge.

Like, Neville Longbottom. Who surprisingly held his hand weakly in the air.

"Mr. Longbottom?"

He looked sheepish. Almost shocked as well.

"I erm... think it's when your mouth is cut like a really big smile. And it can sometimes cause you to die."He instantly shy-ed away hoping no one heard him.

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Kagome smiled. Her maternal instincts kicking in again.

Before Kagome could conjure out of her self mind the bell toned for the end of class.

Everyone left. Except for Draco as he told his friends he had business.

"So Draco I assume this is your free hour right?" Kagome looked down at the boy who only nodded curtly.

"Alright first on the list, we need a way to conjure out your aura.

I have a set of tools that may help. Bows, arrows, knives, you name it. I most likely have it.

But we are going to need to use these all outdoors. I booked the Quiditch field and filled it with targets. Lets get a move on."

Draco didn't get even one word in before Kagome was out the door and heading to the Quiditch pitch.

And if you ask him, he would deny entirely. But Draco Malfoy ran to keep up. Huffing and puffing the whole way.

Hos pale porcelain skin tainted with extremely rose red tint. Along with beads of sweat rolling off his brow.

"Well that's not going to do. Draco, you are going to excerpting every morning before breakfast. A run around the Quiditch Pitch, and you must lift weights. Increasing five pounds every two weeks. Understood?"

With a low grumble and a glare to the ground, Kagome took that as a yes. And proceeded to show Draco many of the weapons as he tried fearlessly with them.

Failing every time. Mainly due to his lack of talent. But also his crowd. Many students with this hour free came to the pitch when they heard many yellings' of profanity whenever Draco missed the target.

Finally all Draco had left was a knife. He threw it and...

missed. Again. Kagome jumped off her leaning place and walked over with uninterested eyes. Immediately clicking her tongue.

"I guess you are very hard to understand. Back to my office." Wit ha swish of both wand and cloak, Kagome left Draco on the field. Her items of weapon and targets floating behind her.

Draco rolled her eyes and followed in suit.

Many students had to stop for the parade of tools as it blocked over four hallways before reaching the DADA room.

Kagome snickered at each one of the students as they had to stop dead in their tracks.

She waited a few minutes before Draco entered the door. His cheeks taking only a slight pink color.

Whether from embarrassment or excersise. She didn't know.

"Draco. Sit down." Kagome said just above a whisper. Lighting candles.

"What is your favorite smell?"

"Orange spice" Draco said as he tried to creak his neck out to view what Kagome was up to.

But before he could even see her, the room filled with the alluring scent of Spiced oranges.

And the lights were dimmed.

"Now Draco, I want you to close your eyes. Think only on my voice. Nothing but my voice. Please lay your hands palms up. And

I want you to think of a happy time. The best you have every been in your life. Concentrate on that feeling. That hop, and wonderment." Draco let his mind wander to an outing with his mother in Diagon Alley. She bought him ice cream and a toy broom to ride on. Without knowing it, Draco let a small smile creep onto his face.

Kagome loved this whenever she taught.

"Now think of the worst memory you have ever been through. One that tears your soul apart. Breaks and cracks your heart. Wrenches your gut. And makes you want to cry with fury." All at once every time Draco's father had hit him. And then the one time he knew of his father hitting his mother.

Suddenly Draco felt a power surge through him. One that made him feel as though he could destroy all the evil within the world.

Kagome said, "Now Draco. Open your eyes."

Draco's eyelids lifted, First to a sleepy haze look. Then to a look of alarm as he witnessed his hands glow with a golden fire. Kagome laughed very hard.

"What's so funny? Wha-What's happening?" Draco all but yelled.

Kagome laughed a little. But let him freak for a minute.

"That Draco is for you to figure out. Any way you can. But until you do. You can not have any more lessons. This is a test. A test of knowledge. And wisdom beyond your teenage measure. If a book does not wield what you need to know. Then a person at this school most certainly will. Go. And figure it out. But the moment you do. I don't care if it is a class. Alert me on this."  
She handed a small ring to Draco. Of which he slid onto his right thumb. The engraving was an archers bow.

"Leave my office now if you would. I have much too may things to clean. Goodnight Draco."

* * *

Edit:7/29

* * *

A/N: Reviews? Please?


	17. Text:17

Kagome sighed as she tried for the seventh time. This hour.But no matter what she jut couldn't accomplish the deed.

Her task, a soul search.

Each soul help the record for the current user's bloodline.Basically she was going through her blood line.She was hoping to teach this to Draco.

Maybe he would be able to conquer this task easier than her.Suddenly Kagome was thrust into darkness. As if her world was slowly spinning around her.

All she could see was a shadowed figure of a man...most likely.Slowly he. He shifted into a snake and the snake disappeared momentarily.

Next she knew Kagome saw her mother. Who was half scared of the dark area she was in.

Then, the snake. He rose into the air and attacked her mother.

The world became black again.And all Kagome could hear was her mother's agonizing screams.

Next thing she knew, Kagome was on the floor of her study.

And Salazar was looming over her.A knowing look on his face. One that both told Kagome he knew what she had just witnessed.

And that he knew what it exactly meant."Write to her and ask" Was all he said, his emerald eyes mixing many emotions.

He then left, almost leaving no trace.But the looming words that hung in the air.But even so, Kagome took the advice.

And wrote:

_Kun-Loon_

_The Room at the End of the Hall, to the Left_

_XXX-XXX Higurashi Shrine_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Dear Mama,_

_I know that I have not written to you at all sense I have arrived here at Hogwarts but something unsettling came up. And It involves you._

_I had a vision._

_One where you looked younger. Almost twenty years younger._

_And you were near an alley. _

_You went down an alley._

_And a man who transformed into a snake attacked you._

_What does this mean?_

_What happened?_

_Love,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Defense Against the Dark Art professor_

_Shikon High Priestess_

Swiftly Kagome left to the Owlery and sent out the letter. Only to return to her room and sleep.

Except sleep didn't come as easily to a certain blonde haired boy. And a black haired boy too.

* * *

Edit:8/4/11

* * *

A/N: Alrighty that's all for now folks! But I have a new poll up! And yes, shortest chapter to date?

What should the next major event in the story be?

**A)Pirates wizard pirates**

**B)*Shock!* Romance **

**C)Sesshomaru?**

**D)Make the author work way to hard and combine all three.**

You can vote twice in the poll on my page! Ps) Kudos to: Avulocard21 as my 100th reviewer! YAY!

Review me your questions I would love to answer them!


	18. Text:18

Kagome didn't understand what was going on as all the teachers were called out to the Great Hall. Immediately she went though. Running through the many dark hallways of the school. Stopping just outside of the hall, Kagome turned to seemingly open air. Except the fact that she felt, and saw three auras.

"I highly suggest getting back to bed unless the three of you want three months detention, and failing grades. A single gasp, was heard as whispers of "Move it now!" were heard from Hermione. Kagome chuckled softly as she entered the hall. Doing well to make sure that the three didn't enter.

"Ah, Miss Henry! Nice to see you joining us." Snape all but sneered.

"Severus give respect we need her to do a very big favor. Miss Tanaka, would you please release your reiki and feel for what is attacking Hogwarts' barrier?"

Kagome did a soft double take as she realized exactly how grave this situation was. But complied anyway. Reaching out her aura the few thousand yard needed Kagome felt it. Slight as it may be. And hidden well beneath enchantments and the beings sheer will alone. There was youki.

A demon was entering the grounds of Hogwarts. Kagome looked at the other members of the school's staff. Seeing their worried faces. Obviously thinking it was Voldemort. Obviously thinking the need to hide Harry was needed. Kagome was slightly happy at the chance to elevate most of their worries.

Even if Grandpa Albus's were the worst. His usual clear shining blue eyes. Were filled with pools of despair, leaving the old man distraught.

"Don't worry. The being is not Voldemort." the staff visibly relaxed somewhat. Only to regain composure as they all let the question unsaid linger in the air. Exactly WHAT was attacking the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Accio chest" Kagome swished her wand and with a flick sent out the spell. Her special chest flying towards the room instantaneously. And landing softly at her feet. Said chest was engraved with many kanji. Mostly wards keeping anyone without a high level of reiki, and their blood upon the chest away. Kagome brought her thumb to her mouth and nipped it letting deep red blood flow smoothly from the wound, and fall onto the largest writing. Except this writing was not in Japanese. It was written in English, American to be exact. The word was semprify. Meaning: always faithful. Giving a greater, deeper meaning to the box.

As the blood dripped onto semprify, the blood defied gravity, slowly covering the word. And creating a large light to gush from the chest as its defenses were released. Kagome then made quick work of opening the chest and pulling out a fine bow. Created with a feudal design. But made from great willow wood. Kagome also pulled a quiver of arrows from the chest. Showing that said chest was obviously further charmed to hold more than muggle possible. Kagome shut the chest not bothering to add a protective seal with nothing inside. "Voldemort is not attacking the castle. It is actually a demon. Of which only two of this school can handle. Me included. The other I will not name. Only their respective head of dorms should know. Along with Dumbledore. Now if all of you would please go to a dorm and protect the students as precaution. Just in case. Dumbledore if you will I'd like you to hang back."

Doing as Kagome instructed the teachers left to their dorms. Leaving a quick word to Minevera about the golden trio Kagome otherwise said nothing to the professors. "Kagome, please tell me who this other student is with reiki." Kagome started, "Grandpa, it is Draco Malfoy, yes I know what path he is currently on. But I hope my training will help him veer onto the better one. I will not be putting him into battle. I simply want him to see what his powers can access. Now please don't get him. Yes I know that he should witness this. But it is still to early. Please make sure he does not follow the call." Dumbledore looked at Kagome slightly questioning her very motives. But otherwise agreed. Leaving the silent command to brief him more so later. Kagome let that command enter her mind. Just not openly expressing the affirmitive. For she had a mission to accomplish.

With great agility Kagome ran through the halls of Hogwarts. Years of traveling Japan, and a mere three monthes of endurance training giving her astonishing speed. Her foot falls creating soft taps through the corridors. But echoing into great stomps later on. Kagome finally reached the grand doorway of the school. And swiftly opened it. Letting a large gust of wind and rain enter through the doorway. _'Of course, it would rain. Great'_ Kagome let the earlier though not affect her at all as she ventured out the grounds mud encasing on her pajama pants as they slowly disappear and or transformed into shorts that clung close to the skin, but left room for leg movement, a tank top, and sneakers. Perfect for agility.

As she came closer to the demon Kagome came to learn that it was in fact a dragon demon._ 'Yes, it just HAD to be able to fly'_ as she was strapping on her arrow to attack, Kagome let her bow and arrows secure tightly onto her back as she let the dragon enter the school behind the barrier. As the barrier dropped Kagome let herself take note of the dragon...it's origin was Japanese. Why exactly was the dragon this far from Japan...and sense WHEN were there any real Demons left?

Kagome instead went forward, letting the dragon take notice of its opponent. Peering into it's eyes Kagome got a look at them. The eyes were blood red with dark blackening purple slits. _'He's in a blood lust...crap!'_ Kagome then let her head bow softly letting the dragon know that she meant no harm, intentionally at least. Kagome then watched the dragon take it's move. Choosing to attack instead of submit peacefully. Oh well.

Kagome tried dodging the attack but got a claw to create a semi bad gash into her left arm. Giving the smell of blood around the air. Only deepening the demon's blood lust. Kagome sighed and threw a purifying orb at the dragon. Not enough reiki to kill the demon only stun him. At least for a few minutes. Kagome then made quick work at shooting an arrow towards the dragons hear missing only slightly and hitting next to the intended area.

Instantly the dragon was awoken. And attacked Kagome when her guard was down. Hitting her right in the stomach and sending her yards back. Kagome was down on the ground. When the dragon came upon her. Not flying though, which was odd for the winged creature. That is when Kagome finally looked at the dragon's wings. One was clipped. Badly too.

Creating a nice healing flow around her hand Kagome sent a distraction to the left, far left. As she attacked the dragon's right wing. Healing it with diffaculty as the dragon was bucking, trying to heave her off 'Note to self: Become profesional mechanical bull rider' Kagome chuckled to herself softly as she finished healing the wing. And as the dragon fell ungracefully to the ground Kagome held tightly, waiting for the dragon to finally hit the ground. As soon as the dragon was down Kagome leaped onto the ground.

And left to the lake, looking around she found a bucket. And quickly made do to fill said bucket with water. As she was on her way back to the dragon though. She witnessed a certain Slytherin professor, that had not heeded her words of staying within the school. Kagome's shouts to move, leave, and get FAR away from the dragon demon, all her cries were apparently left to deaf ears. As Severus went closer to the demon with an upturned nose. Only for the demon to feel the new, darker intent. And awoke from it's peacefull trance.

Only to attack Severus' previously wounded left leg. Opening up the five years healed scar. Kagome cursed to herself as she came up quickly. Covering Severus' aura with her soothing one completely, Kagome slowly approached the demon. Water for the demon in hand. While bowing low Kagome offered the gift to the demon stating loudly who she was, what she was doing and what she had.

"Dragon Demon, I miko, Under alias of Henry Tanaka, Protector to Shikon. Am offering you this gift of water as a peace offering to stop attacking this school. And to revert to humanoid from to speak of why you did attack the school in the first place." Kagome glanced up at the demon, to see his nod of approval before slowly reverting into the humanoid figure. Kagome sent for a cloak from her room and covered the regal looking demon.

As Kagome bent down to pick up Severus the demon beat her to it. Speaking in distinct Japanese, _"No, milady. You healed me and in my lust I attacked this stranger. I shall carry him. Just direct me where to place him."_ Kagome nodded, then placed the barrier around the school again as she had the demon follow her. Coming into the school Kagome picked up her fallen weapons and ventured into the school not letting the pain of her wound affect her. No matter how pain shattering it was. Kagome glanced back at the open field in front of Hogwarts, the once pristein and cared for lawn, surrounded by lake water. Was now torn up, muddy and blood stench filling the air. The battlefield was illuminated by the rising dawn. A beautiful sight destroyed by a more terrifying one.

* * *

A/N:So? What do you think? Update within the week.


	19. Text:19

As Kagome entered the great hall, the other teachers were already waiting. But as they witnessed the sight of Severus, every teacher, save for Dumbledore, reached for their wand. Half of them pulled out said wand. "Wands down! This dragon means no harm! Wands down! Just lay him on this table. Wands down! NOW!" Kagome went back and forth trying to keep the somehow less intelligent teachers from firing hexes at the dragon. One even went as far as to announce the need for Madam Pomfrey. Kagome merely snorted at that answer.

Dumbledore however announced that the nurse was not needed, as he watched Kagome's every move. Said girl flipped Severus towards her. As she ripped off half his pant leg. Leaving the unconsious was looking even odder. Kagome let her reiki fill over her hand with healign prowess. As she lightly hovered over the wound. Of which was slowly making the blood evaporate. As Kagome touched the scar she ran her finger up and down the marred flesh. Closing the skin together as she did so the onle reminince following her finger were the light diferent colored pigmints of new skin.

While doing this she got to know the dragon demon. Getting to know his name even, _"Ruki, do me a favor and get me some water from the bathroom down the hall." _Ryuki nodded. Being silent to everyone except Kagome. Mainly due to the language barrier. But as Ryuki came back he handed Kagome the bucket of water she requested. Kagome took the bucket and the sontinued to splash water onto Severus' face. Effectively waking him. "What the hell?" Serverus shrieked as he leaped into a sitting position. "SOMEONE didn't head my warning. And stupidly went outside. You are lucky Ryuki here is harmless even in a blood lust." Kagome replied snarkily. Serverus in turn upturned his nose and announced that he was going to change his clothing. As he came back Ryuki asked to borrow an owl from the owlry and went to send a letter in distress to the Ministry of Magic, Japan.

As he left Kagome went to explaining that the beast was a demon from her homeland. And that even she was questioning why he was in Europe. She then explained that Kagome used her reiki to heal Snapes wound. And that reiki was a form over her spiritual power. As Ryuki came back he too explained what happened. Having Kagome translates of course.

_"I remember getting of my plane. Ready for a meeting with the European Minister of Magic about the recent dilema in their wizarding community. I was to offer help. I remember... there was a pain that made my head throb. And my sight was fuzzy and not exactly bright. Almost blacked out actually. I felt my arms move, but had no control. I remember feeling my change into my inner beast's form. But had no control until I was wounded. But by then I wanted blood. And needed revenge. So I attacked whomever and what ever I saw...I'm. I'm sorry."_

As Kagome finished translating she finally felt the effects of her arms wound. And, not so gracefully, she fainted. Leaving the scent of her blood high in the air. Staining the Gryffindor tablewhere she fell on top off it. Not that Serverus' blood didn't already stain it.

Kagome awoke not even an hour later. Having her reiki restored to full. And a completely bandaged wound. Not healed in the slightest seems Madam Pomfrey doesn't know how to treat a youkai wound. Oh well. Kagome let it be. After all, she had her class to teach today. Gryffindors and Slytherins again.

As Kagome walked into the room all of her student's eyes were on her. Well, her sling more likely. "Class, Today we are finally going to learn something fun. I am going to teach you the way to fight demons, and my friend Ryuki here is will ing to help. Ryuki please come in. Now class. How many of you have ever heard of a demon?" Every hand came up "How many of you have met one?" A few hands went up. "Now by demon. The definition is a spawn of satan. I would like to differ. Demons are more or less, fallen angels. Of whom the priestess's act as the angels to repel all demon's bad intetions. Demons, have powers that can fight priestess's. Like wise for the priestess's against the demons. In Japan a demon is naturally called a youkai. And priestess's or priests are mikos, and monks. I have tested each student in this school. Same aas the teachers. And only one student, other than myself has a spiritual ability to be a monk or miko."

Kagome looked around the room as many of the student's faces lit up at the idea of having a holy power. At the idea of being able to be like an angel. Kagome silently laughed. At the student's faces Kagome couldn't hold it in her anymore. "Now the student who has powers is actually in this room. But because I do not know if he or she does not want to reveal themselves I shall turn the light off. And for five minutes the student, who knows how to release their magic already, will. So let us begin."

Kagome immediately siped her hand across the room, letting any and every source of light fall to darkness. Kagome was in sense a living dilumminator. For four minutes, Kagoem was oosing hope. She had hoped that Draco would show the true Draco to the other students. Show his true self in a sense. But just as her patience was wanning thin, a glow of black and gold speckled fire illuminated the room. Giving a warm and protected feeling to the entire area. Draco gave off the appearance of smug accomplishment. But his fire, if you knew how to read it. Showed how inside he was feeling insecure. Like the whole world shall crash down on him just for being slightly different. Exactly what he teased Potter about in a way.

"Good job Draco, now release." Simultaneously with the last words Kagome watched as Draco's manifested reiki dissolved. The room's lights slowly appearing with the dissolving effect. "Now class, Draco here. Is a priest, or Monk. He has been such aquainted and gifted with a higher level of spirituality than the rest of you. And is in the process of learning ways to control it. Why do I tell you this? Because this year we shall learn to defend. Not in the way that you have in the past. But more such on a hand to hand level of combat and defense. This includes Draco, his reiki training is extracurricular. But today, ALL or you are training. I trust you all picked up the fighting gear I asked you to get?" At the many student's nodded heads Kagome instructed them all to use the summoning spell to bring the outfit to the room. Wear Kagome set her office up, sight proof barrier around it, for the boys to dress. And same for the rest of the classroom for the girls to dress.

As the boys came back Kagome started the lesson back up again. "Today I will show you a move that I want you to practice after I show you." First off Kagome lifted her leg as high as it would go, without her having to hold it. And or bending her back. "This is a move to treat agility. I want you all to lift your legs up, each leg, as high as you can. For five seconds each."

Watching as the students proceeded to do the excersise, Kagome went around the room helping those who were in need. Like Neville who sadly couldn't lift his leg that high. Kagoem then went on to give a demonstration of Ryuki's power. Going so far as to have Draco have an impromptu match against him. Alas the untrained monk didn't know what hit him when Ryuki released a ring of fire.

The class soon found themselves packing up as the bell tolled. Ryuki in turn left to make another owl out to his ministry on his awaited help. As the students were leaving all but one hurried out the door.

"Draco may you tell me where you got the information on the power I taught you from?" Kagome all but glanced back at the boy as she was rolling up the fighting mats she used during the day. Seemingly ignoring the poor boy.

"..." Kagome gave Draco some attention now. "What was that?" Draco didn't even try to hide the small glare he gave her. "I said that the information was aquired from Hermione." Kagome's eyes sparkled with interest. "Oh please tell me how that went"

"You are cruel you know that?" Draco sighed and dove into his tale.

_It had already been six days sense his last meeting with Ms. Tanaka. And still no one he went to gave him advice. Albait he didn't ask only hinted. Draco still couldn't figure it out. And that is where his journey led him to. The solace of the library. Where he was pouring over Japanese spells and hexes. _

_Finall unable to take the hours of studying any longer, Draco ungraciously grunted and complained allowed. All in the ear shot of a younge miss Hermione Granger. Who could see the poor boy was looking for something._

_Hermione, said mostly to herself "Draco can't find what he needs. Figures." Draco looked up. More like glared at the girl. Before realization actually hit him. "I bet a mudblood like you wouldn't know what a fire appearing in your hand means." Draco upturned his nose from Hermione. _

_Glaring at the boy Hermione looked at him with a stupid look. And then stated, "Well it all depends Draco. What would it feel like when the fire appears in your hand?" Draco thought for a minute. Just thinking whether or not her should actually talk to this...thing that was lower class then him. This thing that had no actual value in the magical world. But then again had brains greater that a Ravenclaw..._

_"There is a small tingling feeling throughout your body. But a warm feeling in your chest."_

_Hermione looked at Draco. Thinking whether or not to believe that Draco was actually...in a way...asking for help from her. "That sounds like an Internal Flame. Where a person with high spiritual emphasis can manifest any and all spiritual prowess into a form of fire. Or when trained, gives the ability to be used as a VERY powerful form of defense and offense."_


	20. Text:20

_"Hm. So the mudblood does know a thing or two." Draco turned away and was walking slowly from the poor Hermione. Before he stopped and looked at her only to say something that left Hermione in a daze the whole day- "Thanks"_

"*snicker...snicker...*" Kagome's eyes were alight with the small tear droplets. "Let it out I know you want to" Draco rolled his eyes as Kagome started to ungraciously roll on the floor. Busting out a heartfelt laugh. Draco let a small smile wipe onto his face. Happy that he could hear Kagome laugh. His light blue eyes were showing a deep caring emotion. One of which Ryuki was glad he could see.

Snape on the other hand was not so happy. "Miss Tanaka! What is this terrible display of unprofessional conduct? Here you are laughing while you have a guest!" Kagome stopped her laughing while wiping her eyes-still letting loose a small chortle.

What guest? Ryuki? He's not a guest..." Kagome then gave Severus that look that a woman can pull off smoothly. A 'tell me no or else I will humiliate you and it will give me a fun pleasure' Severus involuntarily shuttered. "No K-Henry, th3e guest is now sitting at your place in the great hall. She is a Kun-Loon Higurashi. Severus' eyes were showing great mirth. While as Kagome's were wider that a hippopotamus.

Dashing out the door, Kagome was running through each of the halls, thankfully not hitting a student. As all of them were eating graciously. But the minute she burst into the great hall all eyes were on her. She screamed "Mom!" As the students gazed at her she ran up to her now standing mother. And then to again make a fool of herself-by tackling her mother. Kun-loon started to laugh loudly. Happy to see her daughter.

"Hello Kagome dear. I missed you too. But please...can you let me up?" Kagome reluctantly gave her mother room enough to get out of her choke hold. Smiling brightly Kagome sat at the head table with her mother. Seemingly forgetting to ask why her mother was even there.

As the night grew old. Kagome reveled in her mothers warm love. Until they got back to Kagome's room that is. Not a second after the door closed, Kun-Loon's demeanor changed entirely. Her expression took on that of a monotone. Yet still held the vibrancy of a lomo-photograph. "Dearie, where in the world did you find out about that night?" A false sweetener was added to the usual honey like voice.

"Momma?" Kagome steps back a small step. "What's wrong?" Kun-Loon turned to hide her daughters view of her face. "Lat me tell you a little poem honey."

_"Take this kiss upon the brow!  
And, in parting from you now,  
Thus much let me avow-  
You are not wrong, who deem  
That my days have been a dream;  
Yet if hope has flown away  
In a night, or in a day,  
In a vision, or in none,  
Is it therefore the less gone?  
All that we see or seem  
Is but a dream within a dream._

_I stand amid the roar  
Of a surf-tormented shore,  
And I hold within my hand  
Grains of the golden sand-  
How few! yet how they creep  
Through my fingers to the deep,  
While I weep- while I weep!  
O God! can I not grasp  
Them with a tighter clasp?  
O God! can I not save  
One from the pitiless wave?  
Is all that we see or seem  
But a dream within a dream?"_

"Why couldn't that night have been a dream? Why couldn't I have stayed in Japan? But no I just HAD to study abroad at Oxford! Then I wouldn't had met that man...that man wouldn't have gotten to..." Kun-Loon turned towards Kagome once more- tears welling in her eyes.

"I have known what magic was long before you traversed the well darling. -I have known and been introduced to magic a well year before I gave birth to you." Kun-Loon smiled a sorrow filled glimmer.

"I know Mama, Uncle Snape!-"

Is only your half uncle...in fact he isn't even related to you. HE just felt pitty for you...and me."

"Mom, what is going on what do you mean?"

Kun-Loon looked, no- spoke to Kagome through her eyes. "I'm telling you a story honey. Just like when you where a kid. Now sit, sit. No- Lay down let mommy tuck you into bed." Reluctantly Kagome layed back. Knowing thisasn't going to be the regular Babbity Rabbity story.

"When I was 18 I was given the opportunity to study abroad in Europe to advance my English. It was a wonderful dream! I could travel to Paris whenever I wanted! I could see the luxenburg, Big Ben, I went to Italy one weekend. ITALY! What else could a young girl want?

Especially sense my parents were killed in a car crash while I was abroad. I begged Grandpa to let me go home to celebrate their life at the funeral. But he refused.

That night I went to a bar, you see I was really depressed and wanted to forget the pain. But a friend I made, Narcissa- told me to stop half way through my first drink. Telling me that alcohol was never the answer. She immediately ordered me to go home.

But I was stupid that night. And I took a back alley. Where I...saw a snake-like creature. I didn't know what it was until it transformed into a hideous creature. With deep red slitted eyes. And two holes for his nose. He smirked at me and whispered something to make me faint into a small haze. I was on the ground...and before I knew it...

Honey that man was your father.

And when I went to see Narcissa the next day, she knew something was wrong. I didn't have any bruises or cuts. It was my demeanor. She yanked my arm and cut a small slit. Letting the blood drip onto a crystal. I didn't know at the time what she was doing. She left the room and came back with a very depressing air around herself.

'_Loon, hun. There's something I have to tell you...I know the man who...raped you.'_

'_Cissy, what do you mean?'_I gazed at her and she told me,

_'Well Loo, the man that raped you has been torturing my world for a long time now. You see, in the wizarding community he is a dark lord. And I don't know why he raped you really. It just doesn't add up.'_

_'Wait, wizarding community? He has all this power why would he come after me?'_

_'It may have been a coincidence, but I still think it may not be...I don't know. I just don't know.'_

I will probably never know why this all happened. But don't get me wrong! I love you and would never give you up! And I will never regret having you."

"Mom...oh my goodness. But dad! I mean...I guess I mean Yaoshi...what about him?"

Kun-Loon looked at Kagome laughing at her not really getting the point at the moment. "Kagome, he was your step father." The face that Kagome made was most comical. As to her mouth dropping low, and eyes widening.

"well I must be leaving. I don't necessarily trust your great grandfather now do I? Kun-Loon stood and hugged her daughter. Who was still not believing what was told to her moments before. But all the same, Kagome hugged her mother. Leaving her with promises of returning home for the next break.

The moment that the doors to her bedroom closed, Kagome turned to her bedside table. And unrolled a scrap of parchment and quill with an inkwell. Then began writing;

Narcissa Malfoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

Dear Narcissa,

I believe all I need tell you is that I am Kun-Loon Higurashi's daughter.

And would very much so enjoy meeting you.

As to you know my father.

Awaiting your arrival,

Kagome Higurashi

Shikon High Priestess

Kagome smiled at her work. And left to her bed for a night of sleep.


	21. Text:21

_ 'A week. A whole week has already gone by and Narcissa hasn't even given so much as a notice that she even received the letter. Worse yet, I have to do my workout/warm up with Draco. Narcissa's son. Joy... __**Knock-knock**__ And that would be the boy. Alright. Action time.'_

Plastering a smile on her face, Kagome opened her office door. Allowing the boy who had just been unknowingly plaguing her thoughts, into the room.

"Hi Draco! Ready to start training today?" The boy just stared at her, giving a look that said 'you have to ask?'

"Right. Stupid question. Alright. As a commemoration to unleashing your inner kei two weeks ago, I got this for you. Its a traditional monks robe. And today, we are going to spar in traditional robes. Use my office, I'll change after you." Throughout her speech Kagome was bustling around her office, seemingly looking for something. Of which she found...on her desk. Then proceeding she handed it Draco and walked out of the door. Finishing her sentence in the class room.

'_I wonder what's taking so long?' _Already fifteen minutes passed from when Kagome had let Draco use her office to change. And the boy had made no notice of coming out. Walking to the other side of the class room, Kagome knocked on her office door.

"Draco?" Kagome called, "Is everything all right?" Kagome was turning the knob as she spoke.

"YES!" Draco yelled and then a thump was heard along with some small moaning.

"Draco? Draco! I'm coming in!" Kagome opened the door as a loud "No" resounded from within the room. And what Kagome saw she will honestly admit she loved. Draco Malfoy, regal boy of all nature was grasping his head in an obvious 'I have a headache' manner. But when he finally came out of his stupor he dashed to hide behind the desk. Why? Draco was still only in his boxers. And from the blur of the boy Kagome saw, she could tell he was blushing.

"Draco...what were you doing in here?" Kagome pondered, "Why aren't you dressed?" Said boy looked overly embarrassed. And dipped his head down so as not to be seen.

"I started looking around I saw something..." Draco trailed off. Leaving an open answer in the air.

"Saw...what?" Kagome waited for a minute or so, "Draco. What did you see?"

"Shiny alright! I saw something shiny on a high shelf and wanted to look at it...I used your chair...but...fell..." It took all Kagome had in her not to start laughing then and there.

"Just get dressed fast alright? Our training is going to take longer into the night now." As soon as Kagome turned her back she smiled a large goofy smile. "Hurry I still need to change.

Another five minutes later Kagome was able to start changing into her own miko garb. She opted for the traditional red and white, no one here knew of Kikyo and couldn't compare her. So why not? As she was dressing, Kagome came to realize a small problem. With her garb Kagome had to have the obi tied in the back. And Kagome couldn't reach the blasted thing to tie right. Sighing, Kagome knew her last option.

"Draco!" She called from the now opened doorway. Fully clothed albeit the middle floundering. Holding obi in hand Kagome walked down the steps to Draco, "Can you tie this around my stomach for me? I can't seem to get it right... Please?" Kagome gave her best puppy eyes. And Draco silently complied.

As Draco came up to Kagome, he gently grasped the obi from her. And softly pulled it around her middle. He was so close that she could feel his body heat radiating from him. His warm breath blowing against her neck. Kagome's heart thumped so hard she felt it in her ears. When Draco finished tying the obi he let his hands linger by her lower waist for a slightly longer than needed time.

Turning around slowly, Kagome was mere inches from Draco. Her eyes were staring into his. It seemed that Draco was aout to say something when there was a tapping sound on her window. Which immediately broke her eye contact with Draco.

Taking a moment and a glance back at Draco Kagome made her way over to the window. After she had opened it and received the envelope she turned around. But found no blond sixteen year old in her room. With a saddening sigh Kagome looked at the envelope.

_Ms. Kagome Higurashi_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom_

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_ Narcissa Malfoy_

_ Malfoy manor_

* * *

∙∙∙∙∙∙÷**Review Please**! ÷∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙÷ What did 'yall think of the fluff? Added it just because of the long wait! **I'm also gonna add a new poll on my profile. Basically, want more romance? Yes or No.**

Oh my goodness I am so sorry for not updating in a long while! The last time I updated was right before competitions! And I kinda was at the theater until 9 at night every day. And then I just was so tired. But I had my birthday 3 days ago! Yay?

Any way~ Thanks to Azumigirl for reminding me to update!


	22. Text:22

Kagome ripped the letter open faster than Crabb could run to a desert table. Scanning the contents she did a swift double take. Triple. And quadruple check.

_Ms. Higurashi_

_ Yes, I know your mother. But It is also my reluctance to tell you that I have no possible form of meeting with you at any moment in the near future. I also would like to point out to you that the mail service is monitored. 5o with m:uch reluctance. Y0ur 0ffer is PerMitadley and Freely. Also IncoREratingly declined to speak to you. _

_A nice day to you,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Yes. It did take Kagome those four checks to finally realize what Narcissa had told her. It also took her four cheeks to realize that she needed to prepare for her meeting with a certain blond deviant's mother.

* * *

Who can guess the hidden message? I put it in there at the very end cause it kinda just went "Hey secret message woman!" And thus a message was born! My** poll** is still up! Do y'all want more romance? Tell me! Review me! I need reviews like I need popsicles. (hint: IceShadowKitsuen now owes her sister $5 for eating 40 of her popsicles in a single day.) **REVIEW!**

Also short updates for a while, I have a musical coming up. Anything Goes! Woop-di-doo. My social life = zilch.


	23. Text:23

As Kagome pattered around her office she stole glances at her fire place. The message said 5:00 fire damnit! And it was already 5:34. Kagome was both worried and ticked off at the wait. Another glance at the fire place and Kagome gave up in a huff in favor for sitting in her chair.

Another 5 minutes passed until a knock was at Kagome's door. Stealing a worried look towards the fire Kagome told the person to enter. Enter Hermione Granger. Probably here to consult her grade on her history of Dark arts myths quiz.

"What is it miss Granger?" Kagome propped her head into her palm and let the girl in front of her speak.

"Well Ms. Tanaka you see, you gave me a 35 out of 50 on my quiz."

"Go on miss Granger I have an appointment."

"Well it's just…35 out of 50 is only 70%."

"Elaborate on this Miss Granger as a 70% is a passing grade at Hogwarts."

"Its… just that…."

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I have never gotten below 100% on anything! *gasp*" Hermione looked at Kagome with shock after her outburst. Then meekly continued, "And I just believe that you may have graded my assignment wrongly."

"Well Miss Granger I am sor-" Kagome stopped her words or rather she was interrupted by the crackling of the fire erupting into a sort of announcement of another being.

"Please remember that you can re-grade any assignment and get an extra half point of everything to bring your grade up now I must make my appointment have a nice day see you in class tomorrow" Kagome rushed her words as she lightly shoved Hermione out of her office and out into the classroom. On the other side of the doorway Hermione was dumbfounded and stunned until she was handed her paper and forcibly turned away from the classroom.

Kagome shut the door and quietly above whisper said, "You're late."

The new entity in the room responded in a harsh baritone stinging voice. "With good reason Kagome Higurashi."

This was an obvious males voice. And just spoken with a snake's hiss.


	24. Text:24

Still not facing the door Kagome whispers, "You aren't supposed to be here Mr. Riddle." A dark chuckle was heard from behind her. " And I suppose that your appearance is a sign that my ideals were correct?" another chuckle was heard.

"I would hope my own daughter would be smart enough to figure out the truth." A cold hand crept onto her shoulder and gripped her firmly. "Especially when she has been unraveling all the other secrets London has to offer."

In the distance Kagome heard as a large thump resounded in her room. Voldemort smiled a sinister toothy grin which immediately caused her to start shaking. From the increasing fear, Kagome broke into a cold seat. Voldemort pushed Kagome into a sitting position on her bed.

"Remove your cloak. Now." Kagome's eyes visibly bulged out of their sockets. "I will not repeat my self young one." Kagome removed her cloak but finally gained her bearings. She knew that Voldemort wouldn't try anything indescribably in the castle, she played along. "Close your eyes and hold out both arms." When she refused, Kagome felt a spike in the magical energy around her. And without her power her arms were raised.

"Now my daughter others need to know who you are. That you are my blood. Salazar's blood." Kagome felt her heart race at the name. "So I must mark you. But you deserve a higher mark than a death eaters. No you deserve my family's crest." Kagome felt the wand tip push against her skin. But her holy energy reacted making what ever process Voldemort was doing take longer than any one could tell.

Elsewhere in the castle many noticed that their teacher Henry was missing dinner. Not particularly normal but not astonishing. No, the normalcy of dinner was corrupted when a loud shriek erupted.. Followed by the "Boy Who Lived" grabbing his aching scar. When Harry fell out of his seat at the table many teachers rushed to him. It was at this when Dumbledore gathered to the teachers and told them to either follow him or stay here. Dumbledore had Snape pick up Harry and rush out of the Great Hall. Harry's yells following through the doors.

Ron and Hermione were actually held back by Professor Grubby Plank and Hagrid. Dumbledore got the idea that Voldemort was either near or doing something sinister. He decided to find out the first immediately and had Harry, who was still in agonizing pain, accio his Marauders map to see if anything was wrong in the castle. It only took McGonagall a quick glance to see that Kagome was with two people.

Following McGonagall's pointed finger, Dumbledore visibly paled. And then raced to Kagome's room. Leaving a Marauders map behind him. Showing a Narcissa Malfoy and Tom Riddle in Kagome Higurashi's room.

The pain was a searing one. The wand pressing into her skin glowed with a white hot intensity. Forcing her head to look down, Kagome still had no power over her limbs. And the blood flow was starting to slow. Which was slowing her flow of miko ki. As she was looking down, Kagome saw the faint emblem of the Slytherin house forming a black tattoo onto her skin.

When she started to let a few droplets of tears stroll down her face, Voldemort looked at his daughter. Sadistically happy that he was winning. That was until a large white light from his daughters chest sent him flying. It was that power and a large green leaf holding him in place that puzzled him.

In the door was a towering figure of a man with burnt orange hair. His green eyes were alit with fury. Where as the even taller figure behind him held his amber eyes in an indifferent tone. The amber eyed man let venom drip from his voice, "Release the miko. Now." He threatened, "Or face the consequences."

Voldemort looked up and simply smiled another creepy grin. "Have her. But this will not be the last time I meet with my daughter." With that, Voldemort dragged the still unconscious Narcissa by the hair and into the fire place. Only to have the flame go out soon after. Kagome gazed up at her savior, smiled and let the pain stinging in her arms to release her hold on the conscious world.


	25. Text:25

It took about three days until Kagome woke up. And when she did Kagome realized she was not only in the hospital wing, but also surrounded by eight people. She expected Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall to be there. But she was mildly surprised that Harry, Ryuki and Draco had been to her bedside. Draco actually was practically hovering over her. Those three only mildly surprised but she was downright shocked to see Sesshomaru and some red haired man with him.

"Um, excuse me but why is everyone crowding around me? I passed out." Kagome chortled, "I didn't die. And if you all don't back up about two steps I will commit not-so-much-normalcide." It took a few moments of loud silence for the man with red hair to approach Kagome, "Do you remember me?" Her face was puzzled, "Do I look familiar at all…. Mama?" Kagome's eyes bulged yet again and she was trying to get out of her bed. It took the restraints of Draco and Harry to keep her from jumping into his arms.

"Shippou?" Kagome choked out, "You…are ….all grown up. And… Sesshomaru, it is nice to see you after this time." Kagome looked around then settled her eyes on the two teens still keeping her hostage. " -ehem, can I get my arms back please?" She rolled her eyes upward to look at the ceiling in mock embarrassment. She instantaneously felt the two remove themselves from her person.

"No means to be rude but why are your two here?" Turning towards Shippou and Sesshomaru, Kagome was seeking a few answers, "And what all happened?" Instantaneously one of the two looked rather sheepish in their demeanor.

"Well Mama, Sesshomaru here received a letter from Ryuki over there in distress. Stating that he somehow was injured and needed Sesshomaru to come to Hogwarts to help him out. So as soon as paperwork in the ministry dwindled, we flew to Hogwarts to help out." Shippou smiled softly now, "Imagine my surprise when I smelt your scent after all this time. Not even in Japan did I smell it. I thought you may had not have been born yet." Shippou's smile fell " But when I tracked your scent Sesshomaru followed me and then we smelt your tears and knew something was wrong. Never mind the rushing of many footsteps coming up to your room. I then felt your energy erupt ad busted down the door-I need to fix that by the way- I threw a leaf bomb to the scaly man hovering over you with his wand. A small amount of yuki came from the leaf and he knew to leave I guess. Kagome….he called you his daughter…..is he really….."

"Yes. That filth is my father." A glare was eminent in Kagome's eyes as she stared down her very own bedding. Gripping the covers harshly her knuckles started to turn white. "He wanted to mark me to let others know that I was his daughter… a descendant of….. Salazar…..Slytherin….I will be right back."

"No." Eyes turned to Dumbledore who finally spoke. "Kagome I know why you need to go. I will fetch what you need. Have no fears. For now tell us what had happened exactly my grandchild." Kagome looked towards her grandfather's warm blue eyes. Knowing that if she so wished she could defy the man. He would not defy her. But looking towards Harry she saw his forest emerald eyes wide. Mixes of emotions swirling in them. Distrust, shock, amazement, think and you shall figure out his emotions.

"I. I was in my room. I had a vision a while back. And came to find out that the man I had always thought of as my father, Yaoshi was just step father number one. And I guess he didn't like taking care of a child not his own. Well when I had this vision I sent a letter to my mother asking her help. And she told me that when she was studying abroad she was….hurt badly in an alley. I was the result of that pain. But when she was hurt her friend Narcissa helped her. Momma never even knew who the man that had hurt her was. Well after that pain she received she went back to Japan. After having me she shortly must have met Yaoshi and I took him as my biological father." Kagome glared down again, "Besides that, when I knew that Draco's mother knew something I sent her a letter and she replied. But in code. Knowing she couldn't reply easily."

Kagome sucked in a large breath, "Draco you may want to cover your ears." She looked up at the attractive blond and saw his interest in her tale evident in his eyes. So she continued, "I had just finished meeting with Hermione about how she got a 75% on a paper." Kagome could distinctly hear Harry's guffaws at the grade Hermione had received, "When I ushered Hermione out I was expecting the flu network to pop Narcissa out. Not Voldemort. I also wasn't expecting Narcissa to be so badly…..beaten." Kagome grasped Draco's hand that was leaning on the bed. "Voldemort held her by the hair and then let her unconscious body fall to the ground in a heap."

Another long breath was taken in, "I don't understand full what happened next, I know it was a body binding curse because I was able to move. But not of my own will. I was at my _father's _ hands. And he used some form of dark magic to brand me a descendant of the Slytherin family. But my holy reiki halted most of his progress." Kagome released the sheets and turned her arms over and placed them side by side. A light gray snake was twisting in a slight 3-demensional image. It was the crest of the Slytherin house. Not just the family.

"It only halted most of his progress. Only…. Most. If only I resisted more or maybe-" This time she was stopped by her "uncle" Snape his hand was forcing her arms down. "Kagome you wouldn't have been able to do anything. From what you described Voldemort had you under an imperious curse. One of the three unforgiveable curses. The one committing the curse basically has complete control over the one being cursed." Snape released her arms, "I am going to go brew a potion to help your energy depletion." With a swoosh of his cloak he left the room.

"I will go retrieve what you need Kagome." Dumbledore patted her shoulder and then left. "I will return shortly." A soft sigh was heard next to her, she saw the silent McGonagall looking towards the large clock on the wall. "I best get Mr. Potter back to the dormitories and check the halls." Ushering Harry out of the room Kagome felt that everyone was suddenly leaving. She felt sad if it weren't for Draco's confused face.

"What's wrong Draco?" Kagome touched his arm. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No, well yes. Ms. Tanaka, why did professor Snape and Dumbledore call you Kagome? I was under the impression that your name was Henry Tanaka." Now Shippou had a slight wondering gaze, you could barely see the thought process register in Kagome's eyes until she busted out laughing.

"I guess it is time that I come clean on my name huh?"

* * *

A/N:

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**NEW POLL! Vote on my page or in your review!**

_Next thing to happen!_

_A)have a heart to heart with Draco_

_B) A confession in front of the whole school?_

_C) Kagome fired? _

_D) Wizard pirates? _

_E) your own suggestion maybe?_

_F) I want to make the writer work terribly hard even though I love her and make her do A-D._

Also in other news I am in a play so not sure how often I will update. BUT I updated TWICE in a single month! Wow! I hope to start finishing up by when school starts. I mean, all the secrets are unraveling finally. So, this means... the end is some what near...


	26. Text:26

Draco looked at her blankly still awaiting the reason for her name changes. Kagome was about to speak until a regal voice interrupted her and said that it was late and she needed rest. Looking towards Sesshomaru she knew in her head that he was right. And with a small nod at his statement she shooed Draco, Shippou, and Sesshomaru out of the room for the night.

The next day Kagome was out of bed and wandering. Finally she realized that she was supposed to teach the first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws this morning. As she was nearing her room she heard a young man's voice. Nearing the voice she soon was able to see Shippou at the front of the room.

"Trying to steal my job Ship?" Kagome asked with a chuckle in her voice. Shippou stopped his lesson on Demon powers and looked up at her. His eyes starting to gleam with worry. "Momma you aren't supposed to be-"A young hand shooting in the air stopped his thoughts, "Yes?" The young girl was a Ravenclaw but Shippou hadn't bothered to learn any names yet.

"Why did you call her Mom? Ms. Tanaka looks younger than you…" The young Ravenclaw wandered her voice off asking the man to tell what was happening. "Well you see-" "Shippou if I may?" Shippou looked at Kagome. Twice in less than a minute his talking was interrupted! With a grunt he ungracefully sat down on the teacher's chair and waved his hand in a gesture for Kagome to tell her small tale.

"Well Ms. Blasé, everything about me, my family," Kagome gestured to Shippou, "and parts of my past will be revealed at dinner tonight. Shippou you and Sesshomaru have two seats next to me." Kagome directed the last of her words towards Shippou and left as soon as she was finished. With a sigh as she walked Kagome knew everyone would soon know the truth of their DADA teacher Ms. Henry Tanaka.

* * *

At Dinner that night the enchanted ceiling depicted a sky envious of a Michelangelo painting. Small bouts of chatter filled the air. Some talking about the dropping temperature as December nears. Others talking about the cute DADA substitute. And still others just talking about the nonsense that rambles in Hogwarts's halls.

As the front hall's doors creaked open all chatter ceased. Waltzing in were the soon to be occupants of the three empty chairs. Leading the front was a handsome man with long silver white hair. Straighter than a pin. He wore a regal looking kimono and hakama. A chorus of whispers erupted as the handsome man entered. His steely amber gaze not deterring the teenage girl's talks of his beauty.

Following after him was the Defense Against the Dark Arts substitute. Mr. Shippou. Soon the whispers in the halls changed to discuss the teacher's new wardrobe of a Japanese formal kimono and hakama. His usual messy rust red hair tied down with small elastic. The usual emerald eyes of merriment were filled with a rare calm almost never seen with the teacher.

Both Shippou and Sesshomaru stopped at the front doors and stepped to the side. Leaving an opening for a girl to waltz in. She wore bright red hakama pants and a white yukata. Her hair was let loose to flow down her back. Upon closer inspection the students easily figured this to be their permanent DADA teacher Ms. Tanaka. As she walked in she took the offered arms of Sesshomaru and Shippou. Letting them lead her to the front where her seat was awaiting.

As the three took their seats Dumbledore stood. And raised his hands for all whispers to cease. Soon he began the customary dinner lectures, "-students before I finish I would like to give a wonderful announcement." A roar of whispers erupted as the students were giddy with excitement. "I would like to announce that Hogwarts would like to continue a small tradition that started two years ago again. Most of you remember the Tri-Wizard Tournament correct?" Many nods and rounds of yes's went around the room. Not to mention a few worries that there would be the tournament.

"Now I would like to nip your worries in the bud. There won't be another tournament. For a while that is. We are all still mourning the death of our beloved classmate Cedric Diggory." Many of the whispers in the hall quieted to a dull sound at the memory of the young boy's corpse on the Quiddditch field. "Well with the great success of the Yule Ball I would like to announce that on December 24th, Hogwarts's 4th years and higher shall be able to attend the formal dance. 4th and 5th year students shall take lessons on the proper etiquette of a ball at Hogwarts. Some of the traditions will change though. Such as the opening dance. As there is no tournament there are no champions. I won't go into details of this but in your lesson's professor McGonagall shall teach you what is to be expected, this included 6ht and 7th years. Now," Dumbledore's eye shone with merriment. "I believe your dinner calls for all our hungry stomachs!" With his last words Dumbledore sat down and the food appeared on the tables.

Content with the vast amount of food in front of them, the students began to devour their food. About 30 minutes later, towards the end of dinner, Kagome stood and waited for the students to hush down. Another minute later Kagome was able to speak. "Students, you all know me at Ms. Henry Tanaka. Your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Well only half of that statement is correct. You see I am actually your Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Kagome Higurashi."

As the words left her mouth the students went into a small uproar. Talks of blasphemy and intrigue were the main topics of discussion. Holding a single hand up, Kagome motioned for the students to cease their speaking. "Now I know this is difficult to understand but I am sure after you hear my reasoning you will understand. Harry Potter would you please stand?" With the notion Harry easily stood from his spot at the Gryffindor table. "This Summer I had felt a little sad and depressed with the loss of many of my loved ones. Friends almost like family. With the worry of my health my mother sent me to live with a work acquaintance she had come to know. These people just happened to be Harry there's parents. When Harry was showing me around the park by his house a cold chill fell over our area."

Kagome paused her small tale with a breath of shuddering air. "Soon after I felt as though I would never be happy again. The telltale signs of dementors. When these "Dementors" came near us I instantly felt that there were two things wrong. Students where I am from I am a miko as I explained earlier this year. And was able to sense that these "Dementors" were not only under the influence of dark magic, but were also people." Walking around the chairs and tables at the front Kagome moved to stand in front of the students before walking up and down the aisles.

"These 'Dementors' as you call them are actually spirits. Albeit they are the tortured spirits of many incorrigible people, they are still spirits. Souls basically of once living breathing people. When I encountered these spirits in England I had met them once in Japan and knew what to do." Kagome took another long breath. Maybe this is a long tale to tell young students.

"Back in my home land of Japan I had encountered these spirits. The 'Dementors' are the souls of the worst criminals. Not just rapists and murderers. No these were also people who have sold their soul or joined a cult. Willingly and unwillingly. My holy powers allow me to communicate with these souls. I had found that the two who attacked young Harry and me- you may sit now Harry- were two followers of a dark lord. Voldemort to be exact. These people were so trusting in the dark lord they followed that they practically sold their souls. Many of you assume the death eaters to be people who know better and just want to dominate the world. Well you are wrong. The death eaters truly do not know any better. What they do is what they believe is right. Until death are they able to figure out what is wrong."

Kagome knew that what she was telling the young students was a little like a wakeup call to what everyone actually knew. "The 'Dementors' I met were faithful death eaters. But knew their wrongs of the past. But were still unable to escape the clutches of Voldemort. Voldemort has actually resorted to controlling the 'Dementors' and this is a problem. As that proves Voldemort has a handle on the spirit levels. The two 'Dementors' followed my holy energy as a sort of beacon of hope. There they begged for my help. They didn't want to help Voldemort. I willingly helped them. Instead of being hurt by the patroness. Think that the patroness is to them as what the cruciatus curse is to us. Very powerful and very painful."

Kagome started to chuckle a soft chuckle. "It was at this when my energy alerted the authorities to the area. They thought it was Harry and when they saw me with him assumed I was a muggle. I was then taken to the Ministry with Harry for his hearing. But the reason for me to go there was to have my memory erased. It took my powers in all its entity to protect my self and keep my memories. It was then that the court decided I was to go to Hogwarts as not only a teacher as intended but a student so as to rein in my magic. As I was nearing the beginning of the year I received a letter telling me to disguise as Henry Tanaka. It was signed "Your Lord". It was then that I figured my friend Sesshomaru over there was alive. That is my history, well most and to why from now on I wish to be addressed as Kagome. Thank you."

Most of the Great Hall was left speechless. Others were murmuring about the new information about Dementors. And the rest were already planning who to take to the Yule Ball.

* * *

With the Yule ball coming closer and closer many students were enlisting their shy tendencies. The boys would ask the girls. Girls would blush and accept. Or break the boy's heart. For once Ron was brave enough and asked Hermione to the ball. As friends of course.

Harry didn't even want to bother asking Cho to the ball. What with his dating fiasco last year. No it would be better to ask out the girl that has lately caught his eye. Ginny. Ron already knows and is already in overprotective brother mode.

Neville was so nervous when he wanted to ask out a girl. He would sweat and get all choked up. But when he wanted to ask a certain little Ravenclaw he almost passed out. He fell, and when Luna went to help him up she finished his mission. She asked him to the ball.

It seemed Kagome would be dateless for the ball. With what she heard from passing around in the hall Pansy had set her eyes on Draco and was going to ask him last night. Well I guess we would find out what his answer was during class.

'_Surly Draco would say yes. Pansy is pretty….on a lot of levels. Plus she has a prominent family- just what the Malfoy's would love. And well he wouldn't ask me. But if he did I would say yes. Can I say yes? I am a teacher. But I am also a student. Well isn't that a conundrum…But then again why-"_Kagome was brought out of her inner musings when Harry and Draco were both shaking her and snapping in her face to try and get her attention. It seemed Kagome had completely zoned out and had missed the fact that class had started over 40 minutes ago.

Looking down at her class agenda she knew that there was no way Kagome would be able to get all the students changed and back to her class to start their training again before the next 15 minutes. '_You would think there would be a quick change spell or something!'_ Sighing Kagome went up to the board and wrote a few things down then turned to the class. "Students sorry I was thinking earlier. Well as there is little time left we will just stretch for the remainder. First is the Warrior II position…."

When the 15 minutes were up Kagome found that the loosened up teenagers were happier when relaxed. Then again who isn't. But today seemed as though they would be extra happy. Except for one girl. A girl with jet black hair had a sour expression written and etched into her face. Immediately recognizing the girl as Pansy Parkinson Kagome began to wonder. '_Maybe Draco…..No don't get your hopes up! Wait person in front of me! ´_

Kagome focused her attention back on the blond in front of her. " - Higurashi can we talk in privet?" Kagome let her brows furrow together before nodding and directing Draco to her office. "What is it you need to speak of Draco? Are your self-lessons on your holy energy not working?"

Draco himself looked slightly frazzled before shaking his head in a response. "No um. Ms. Higurashi can I call you Kagome?" Nodding Kagome answered, "So this is a more of friendly matter instead of a professional?"

"Yes"

"Then fire away Draco."

"Well Kagome, I know that we haven't really talked on personal accounts before."

"True."

"But I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Yule Ball?" Draco turned his gaze from the somehow interesting linoleum tiles to Kagome's bright eyes. Searching for an answer. Kagome's gaze softened and she nodded her head. "I would love to Draco." Said boy's eyes alit with a glee Kagome had never seen before. She thought that he would only say thank you and leave. She was by far not expecting the bear hug crushing her body to his. Kagome could barely hear the boy's whispered thank you.

As she strolled down the streets Kagome was giddy remembering the night. Due to the number of students attending the ball there were three trips allowed to Diagon Alley. One to find the dress, another to have final alterations, and the last to pick it up. Not that Kagome needed it. Sesshomaru the ever eccentric friend had his own personal seamstress flown in. Something about those close to him deserved the very best and nothing else.

Now Kagome only needed to match the perfect shoes. Watching as many girls and few boys bustled around have her a small form of glee in the cold air. Bundling into her jacket Kagome headed to the nearest shoe store. Her choices dwindling. Kagome finally found the shoes and was ready to wander. That was until she noticed familiar wisps of blonde hair in a dress robes shop.

Slipping into the shop Kagome was able to see Draco slightly crowded by his friends. He wore a beautiful black dress robe with emerald garnishes. Kagome couldn't stop herself and wolf whistled. Eyes and heads averting to where she was Draco had a light blush on his face. "Great color! It matches my dress!" She joked before heading to the port key for Hogwarts. Ready for the ball the next week.

* * *

A/N:**REVIEWS! I WANTS THEM!**

***CRIES* I have the rest of the story planned out! Its ending you guys! *bawls* this is my baby! Anyway maybe your _REVIEWS_ will help me?**


	27. Text:27

**edit: 8/4/12~ for an error in typing towards the end. Same context just a wrong animal mentioned.. Thankyou to:KEdakumi. i didn't even realize I typed the wrong animal.**

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe it. The Yule Ball was tonight! Thankfully her dress finally arrived. And with many arguments Kagome got Sesshomaru to let her have a simple emerald green, fading to black A-line dress. Strapless of course.

As Kagome walked the halls a mere five hours before the ball she heard many things. Complaints. Giddy feelings. You name it a girl was feeling it. Even a small fourth year that just had her date dump her.

"Miko. Miko I will not repeat myself." Finally breaking out of her daze of thoughts Kagome took notice of Shippou snickering lightly and a slightly peeved Sesshomaru in front of her. "Follow Miko."

Wordlessly Kagome followed the elder men. And found them taking her to her room. Sesshomaru letting his cold face not look back at her. Whereas Shippou was shooting Kagome many questioning glances. It didn't take a translator to read his thoughts. '_What's going on?'_

"So what is the matter my lord?" Kagome asked sitting on her bed. Shippou soon following and Sesshomaru seating himself on a chair next to the desk in her room. "Why did you want me to change my name?"

"Miko. No, Kagome. I knew instantly of your prosecution. As an obvious Asian descent the ministers of magic in Japan are privy to such things."

"Ministers? There's more than one?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with even more confusion than before.

"Yes Kagome. Shippou as well as I are the ministers. Although I am the senior minister, I have apprenticed Shippou as my heir to the Japanese ministry." Sesshomaru looked at Shippou whose eyes shone with pride at being worthy enough to be his lord's apprentice. "But whereas Shippou shall inherit my legacy as the minister. I am in need of an heir in the demonic realm. That is where Japanese magic splits Kagome. Long ago a certain miko who got along with many yukai and humans changed many hearts. And amongst them was the yukai before you. I knew that the hate between our kinds was useless.

Knowing this I set out on a mission. Only accomplished a mere 300 years ago. The mission to establish peace. As a tai-yukai I hold a higher power than most and ordered a conference of sorts for the demons of Japan. This was only two years after Inuyasha forced you down the well.

It was at this conference that I let my intensions be known: Peace between races. Teach the demons all they need to know away from the prying eyes of humans. And should a human arise with the ability to be a miko or Houshi they learn amongst the demons.

Think of it like the wizards and muggles of Europe. One is completely unknown to the other. That is the same with all demons and holy beings. The holy ones have even developed a system to mask a yukai existence within the human areas.

With that being said I wish for you, Kagome of the Shikon to become the next headmaster of the Japanese School of Higher Learning. The higher learning being that of the demons and magic and what not."

Kagome took a moment to process everything. _'Guess that explains never sensing a demon before. And the fact that I am the only miko I have ever heard of in the past hundred or so years.'_

"But my lord. Why would you need me to take over? I would surely die before you had the chance to ever hand over the headmaster leadership. Unless you are planning to go into retirement?" Kagome looked at the older demon's eyes. The amber eyes shone with a weary existence known with the years he had lived.

"You are incorrect on that assumption Kagome. I am far into the years of a demon than I already should be. Yes, I have easily withered through time. But even a tai-yukai must die at some point. And I feel mine growing near. No we don't die by old age although I was born in the third year. We come to our deaths by an assassination of sorts. Die on the battle field." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with weary eyes. His stoic façade still being held easily.

"Sesshomaru-sama, does this mean you are practically immortal?" Kagome questioned the stoic yukai lord and er- headmaster. "But why of all things did you decide to name me the heir to your school? Surely Shippou would have been able to take over?"

"Once upon a time the miko who changed many hearts deterred that of this yukai you see before you. I see you as my sister Kagome. And as my sister I leave you the school that you inspired me to create." Sesshomaru's eyes glistened in the fires glow within the confines of her room.

"Lord Sesshomaru. One question if you will?" A small incline of the head allowed the kitsune kit to speak his question. "Why did you have mama change her name? To a boys none the less?"

"At the moment when she purified the dementors her regency was well renowned. As it stands there are only seven recorded mikos in the world. Not including you. So when word got out that a new miko has been discovered. At such a late time in her life. Put my affairs into a compromising position.

As it stands about 3 months prior I had named you as my heir to the school. And my school has a strict policy: No ex-convicts. All for the safety of the students. Thankfully you were found to be innocent. I just never sent another letter to you to tell you it was safe to come out of hiding so to speak. I was planning on a visit to England to meet with you anyway. And I knew that you would have easily figured it safe to relinquish all terms of Henry Tanaka."

A loud giggle filled the room from the only female in the room. When she finished the two boys in the room also shared a mirth of their own.

"Mama. What time is your ball?" Shippou asked looking at the clock on her wall. Following his gaze Kagome immediately realized that she had less than an hour to get herself ready. Ushering the boys out swiftly, Kagome went to work. Miraculously finishing with five minutes to spare.

Prancing out of her room with a skip to her step Kagome made it to the grand stair case before the grand hall. Draco stood at the bottom of the stair case his black dress robes looking stunning to his pale complexion. Descending the stairs Kagome walked to Draco and put her arm onto his. Startling him out of his search for Kagome.

"K-Kagome you look….." Draco let his face tint with the slightest blush as he looked at his teacher and date to the ball. Kagome looked to him and smiled. Letting her arms come to her sides to swish her dress around for the emphasis Draco secretly wanted. Soon after Kagome took his offered arm. Getting ready to enter the hall though Draco stopped her from entering.

"What is wrong Draco?" Draco gave her a small ghost of a smile. And silently led her towards a line of gathered students waiting to enter the hall.

"Prefects are taking over for the roll of the champions. And as my date you are expected to dance with me." Draco smiled as her blue eyes widened slightly comically. Before she nodded. At what? We will never know.

Soon the music started and Draco along with the other prefects led themselves into the grand hall's dining room. The hall was just as it were two years prior. Silver decorations everywhere. Except this year an enchanted snowfall glinted in the room.

As the first song played teachers started dancing. Followed by the braver students. Mindlessly Kagome noted that Shippou was attempting to wriggle himself from a rather daunting dance with Ms. Trelawney.

With the direction of dancing around the hall Kagome heard the mutterings from Shippou about how he has a mate back home named Rin. Kagome let a rather large smile take over her face at that mention.

Throughout the night the _Wicked Sisters_ played many wonderful love rock ballads. And finally said it was time to slow things down a bit as it was already nearing midnight. The band slowed the songs for the next ten minutes letting it dawn on many students just how wonderful this night had been.

"Merry Christmas Draco." The clock struck twelve as Kagome looked up to Draco saying it. His eyes held wonderful warmth just hugging Kagome's heart tenfold.

"Merry Christmas Kagome." With that the already slow dancing came to a stall and Draco lifted Kagome's head with his hand on her chin. Holding her there he bent his head down, eyes closed. Kagome got the hint immediately and closed her eyes only to let her lips feel a warmth not felt for the longest of months.

The kiss was loving yet innocent. As if Draco and Kagome were testing the waters of their emotions. Kagome raised her arms around Draco's neck and savored the moment. But all too soon it had to come to an end as a student bumped into the pair knocking them around a bit .

Catching Kagome in his arms Draco was ready to yell at the person for ruining the moment he just had with his date. But one look from Kagome and he knew that the wonderful woman in his arms was just waiting to release a hell cat on the person who interrupted the moment.

Turning Kagome turned to face the person. Thinking they probably had too much of the spiked punch that she was sure someone smuggled in the whiskey for. But Kagome was actually surprised to see that there was no drunken idiot behind her. No. Before her stood a rather angry Pansy Parkinson. A sneer and look of disgust on her face.

"A teacher and a student? How disgusting." With a whip of her hair she left the area. Grabbing her date Goyle on the way out. Kagome seemingly dismissing what she said turned to Draco and hugged him on last time that night.

"It's getting late. This was wonderful Draco. I will see you in the morning?" At the nod of his head Kagome noticed he still looked rather unpleasant. So with a smile she pecked him another chaste sweet kiss before they said their goodnights.

Upon reaching her room Kagome immediately stopped in her tracks at the presence of two demonic auras. Not the ones that had been in her room before. Worried that if she possibly purified the beings Kagome merely moved seemingly unaware of the beings to her dresser. As she grabbed her wand Kagome turned swiftly to those behind her. And yelled a spell.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The light erupted from her wand and hit one of the targets before someone turned the light on in her room. Standing before her in his usual fire rat kimono was a dear friend. And frozen on the floor was a rather annoyed wolf demon.

"Kagome what the hell?!"

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think?! Thanks to:chibi stimpy 2 for the idea to freeze Kouga and to: EternalSouls for the idea to introduce more Inuyasha characters.

**REVIEWS!**

**I wants them please?**


	28. Text:28

**A/N: I like Barty Crouch better for this scene but I am going to have to work with the minister I have. *sigh*. Hello Rufus (naked mole rat :3). And not sure if someone still has a certain position but they will in this story so deal with it!**

* * *

"Sorry Kouga!" Kagome moved briskly to the frozen boy and uttered the counter curse. "I didn't realize it was you and Inuyasha." Kouga gave her the weirdest look she had ever received from the boy.

"Kagome, that's Lord Sesshomaru." Kouga said pointing with his thumb at the dog demon for emphasis. "Anyways Inuyasha is dead." The last part was muttered but still heard none the less.

Directing her attention to the other occupant in the room Kagome saw that it was indeed Sesshomaru. _'But then why did I see Inuyasha?'_ Shaking her head to clear her thoughts _'Guess I just miss the jerk.'_ Kagome looked back up to see that Kouga's weird look from before had changed to one of curious worry. Sesshomaru still held his stoic indifference.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes why wouldn't I be?" Kagome laughed and then hugged the wolf yukai in greeting. Turned to bow to her lord and stood back up. She motioned to the chair for Sesshomaru and had Kouga sit on the bed while she grabbed some clothes to change into behind a curtain she strung up. "So what brings you to England?"

"I am in charge of making sure Ryuki gets back to Japan safely." Kouga said puffing out his chest slightly. "After all don't want the old dragon to be put under a spell again huh?" Kagome laughed at that while appearing from behind the curtain.

"Where has he been anyway? I haven't seen him in a while." The last time being when she what him help with a class again.

"Ryuki has been hanging around the forest bordering the school. It seems he has taken an interest to the animal life in the area." Sesshomaru said uninterestedly. Kagome just shrugged and got ready to ask a question. "And the kit is currently on the phone with his mate."

"How did you- never mind. So he mated Rin I suppose?" Kagome did nothing to hide the gleam in her eyes. "Any grand-kits I should know about?" with the shake of Sesshomaru's head Kagome snapped her fingers. After a minute she let her hands drop and looked up with solemn eyes. "So is Inuyasha really….."

"Yes Kagome. He went to hell with Kikyo. At least that's what we think…." Kouga said down casting his eyes as a distinct sneer spread across his face.

"What do you mean think….?" Kagome asked with trepidation.

"He just disappeared after a while. So did Kikyo so a few deductions led to the idea that he went with her." Kouga shrugged her shoulders. "He never did deserve you. You were my woman after all."

"Wolf I highly doubt that your mate and Kagome's lover would appreciate you saying that."

"I suppose so… Wait! Lover?!" Kouga looked to Kagome as she blushed a dark pink spreading her cheeks.

"More like a boyfriend. We've only kissed…." Kagome looked away as her blush deepened. "So Inuyasha was never discovered?"

"No diverting this Kagome! Is this that Malfoy boy I saw you with earlier?" Kouga looked to Kagome who was sitting on her dresser her legs crossed.

"Well yes… wait! Were you spying on me?!" Kagome yelled with an accusing finger pointed at Kouga who instantly shied away a bit.

"Well yes…but so was Sesshomaru!" at this statement Kagome glared at Sesshomaru and then turned back to give Kouga a pointed look. "Well you see he is a Malfoy Kagome. And he has ties to the man that gave you that nice little tattoo you are hiding under a spell." As his words sunk in Kagome let the glimmer spell give way.

"Kouga, Draco isn't like that. I can even sense it in his aura. He wants nothing to do with Voldemort. Especially when he found out what he did to me…and his mother." Kagome scorned. "I'm only worried that Voldemort…no _father_ will do something terrible to him when he finds out our relationship."

"It's okay Kagome. Go to sleep you need your rest." Sesshomaru told her as he ushered him and Kouga out of the bedroom.

Sighing Kagome pulled back her covers to see a lone witch hat sitting peaceably on her pillow. Its two buttons shining up at her.

"Oh no! I have nothing to say to you Salazar. I know you knew yet never told me." As she spoke she picked up the hat and opened her door. She felt the hat start moving a tad. "No. If I deem you ever trustworthy enough to speak to again I will." With that she un-gracefully dropped the hat in the hall and slammed the door. Ready to let sleep claim her.

The next day found many Hogwarts students enjoying the Christmas season. At the moment Kagome was wishing Kouga and Ryuki a safe trip home as Sesshomaru and Shippou decided to spend the holiday in Europe.

Dumbledore was wearing a delightfully silly tiara instead of a wizards hat. It was a peaceful time. Many students were sent home for Christmas last night so as to spend it with their families. And to be able to enjoy the ball. Draco included. But that didn't stop him from having a gift for Kagome left outside her door.

Kagome actually stepped on the small box when she left her room, when she looked to see a crushed box she lifted it up and opened it. A beautiful necklace with a chain and Single pendant was inside. With a black and gold coloring to small heart looked as if a galaxy was swirling within. Kagome smiled at the hidden meaning.

The coloring was Draco's aura. Ideally, he gave a part of himself to her. Kagome clutched the necklace and immediately put it on. Happiness showing greatly.

That brings her back to the great hall. After she donned on her robes for the day she swept herself into the hall for breakfast. Sitting with the teachers at the front table the remaining fifteen students just sat with the teachers at the front. Everyone was enjoying the holiday.

Until the doors slammed open that is. Waltzing into the great hall were three people. One looked to be Rufus Scrimgeor, the Minister for Magic himself. Next to him were two people Kagome couldn't recognize. One was a man wearing an Aurorers uniform. She had bright pink hair with purple streaks and thick eyeliner. Next to her was a rather stout woman who resembled a toad far too much for Kagome's liking. Especially with her minute toad demon heritage.

"Kagome Higurashi?" The three stopped in front of her and Rufus spoke. "As ordered by the head of European Educational Affairs for the Ministry of Magic; Dolores Umbridge, you are ordered an immediate leave of position." The whole time Rufus read from a scroll. Kagome had half thought he was going to roll the scroll up. He did but immediately pulled out another scroll.

"Kagome Higurashi, as an order by the Minister for Magic; Rufus Scrimgeor you are under arrest for the affiliation with the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Rufus took a breath and flashed his wand and soon after the glimmer spell on her arms was gone. "Thanks to an anonymous source the doings between you and your father and the inappropriate relationship with a student has been brought to light. And are sentenced to Azkaban prison until your hearing on the 15th of January."


	29. Text:29

What day was it? Thirty two? Or maybe forty two….. They seemed to run on after the fifteenth day. Isn't a convict entitled to a quick and speedy trial. Oh wait that's America…. Still this is gruesome. Kagome doesn't even get three meals a day. She gets one if that can be considered a meal. Just a grey slop, browny water and a slice of bread.

True the conditions were the worst in ages for Kagome. But she still held her head high. Even when Bellatrix was screaming her lungs out about mudbloods or something. And that was when she wasn't professing her undying allegiance to her dark lord. Kagome shivered at the thought of Bellatrix finding out that Kagome was his daughter. The inhumanity.

It was right before dinner or lunch or whatever her single meal of the day was called that Kagome felt her body still and somehow jump in the air then fall flat and lift vertically in the air.

After adjusting to a wands light Kagome was able to feel a body bind curse on her. She looked and saw three- no four Aurorers two death eaters and Rufus in front of her cell.

"Come, it is time for your hearing." One Aurorer stated. Kagome sighed and let the magic flow around her until she was in another room. She was already being pushed into an iron maiden without a surrounding cover. It was the standard holding cell for all convicts facing a high council. She already knew it was the same as the one they used on Victor Karkarov.

When Kagome's holding cell was lifted to the room above she saw all 100 wizards for her trial. And a few that were her defense she could only guess. In a single booth for her defense were; Dumbledore, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Draco? Kagome knew that one had to be fore some hidden reason.

As the proceedings were called to order Rufus asked who was defending the convict. Sesshomaru and Dumbledore stood and then sat. Sesshomaru opened his statements stating that the issue on her relations with a student were invalid as she herself were a student in the same school.

"Furthermore, Kagome Higurashi has had a single interaction with the one named Voldemort." Many hushed gasps erupted in the room. Sesshomaru paid them no mind and continued. "But that one interaction was an accident. She was planning on meeting with young Draco Malfoy's to her surprise coming from the flu was a beaten Narcissa Malfoy and a Dark Lord holding Narcissa by the hair. Kagome was then put under the Cruciatus curse until Shippo and myself could intervene."

"Kagome is also a holy being and her interacting with a dark entity is physically painful." Dumbledore tag teamed Sesshomaru. " She will never willingly interact with someone who has accepted darkness into their hearts. Kagome's is still as pure as can be. And it proves she has no interactions with an evil person such as Voldemort. Instead she wished just to be released of these accusations and to be returned to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore and Sesshomaru turned towards Rufus who then indicated that the convict needed to give a statement. But that her witnesses needed to make theirs first.

"My name is Shippo Higurashi. Kagome has and will always be my adoptive mother. When she had to interact with me in the past we faced a rather dark and sinister man named Naraku. Naraku could make little beings of himself like Horcruxes. One was a being designed to find the darkness in a person's soul. He found what little Kagome had and used it against her. The only bad thing about Momma was that she was a jealous woman. And that's it. She had no desire to join the evil forces of Naraku then and certainly wouldn't join the forces of Voldemort now."

Shippou sat and gave a wry smile to Kagome before he gave his attention to the next speaker; Draco.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. Kagome is my girlfriend and was my teacher. She and I grew closer over the past few months. Mainly because I found out that I was a monk. I hold spiritual powers as well as she. Kagome has shown her wonderful attitude towards others. And I know already that she detests Voldemort with a passion. If she could she would kill the man.  
And as for our relationship, it is one of love. She doesn't want me to join her with Voldemort. She isn't with him anyway. And as goes for her interactions with Voldemort, he is not one she wants to associate herself with. Ever."

Kagome sighed in bliss when he mentioned the word love. It was as if the past month never happened. As if she wasn't upset that her preceding was pushed to early February instead of January. It was as if she and Draco were the only ones in the room. She almost missed being called for a statement.

"I hate Voldemort. Plain and simple. I would never want to associate with that man." A question was called from a wizard about her father. "Yes he is my father. But can I choose my sire? No. I would have gladly chosen my dead step father may he rest in peace. Hell I would have chosen fluffy over there instead of Vodemort. And I view Fluffy as a brother.  
If I could I would go back in time to when I met with Voldemort and killed him on the spot. Not let my guard down to fall into a trap. And with my relationship to Draco. Well that is none of your business. But if you must I hereby resign from my teaching position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Happy?"

It took another half and hour before the judges relented and let her free. As they were exciting Rufus said that Dolores Umbridge would arrive at Hogwarts to take Kagome's place. Dumbledore turned on the spot and said that a replacement has already been made and that there is no need for Miss. Umbridge at Hogwarts. Now. Or ever.

Kagome was silent the whole way out of the courtroom and even when she announced her eave to her room Kagome barely said two words. It made Draco almost livid. He had just seen his girlfriend for the first time sense before Christmas and didn't even hug him hello or in thanks for helping her out!

Draco actually moved to put a hand on Kagome's shoulder until Sesshomaru's own hand had cupped him on the shoulder. Draco looked up and saw Sesshomaru merely shake his head saying no.

It was later that night when Draco found out the conditions Kagome was kept in. How she was fed and how her mental stability was most likely at currently. Just thinking about how Kagome must be feeling currently affected Draco. He was mad, and sad at the same time. And for the first time in five years Draco silently cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

A/N:

REVIEW!~~REVIEW!~~REVIEW!~~REVIEW!~~REVIEW!~~REVIEW!

Don't kill me! I have yet another plot point/twist coming up maybe with Snape and Harry involved. So vote on my poll if you want something like that! It will be a comedy point just for the heck of it to break tension!


	30. Text:30

It was around 4:30 in the morning if the slow grandfather's clock was anything to go by. So what the hell woke up Draco? For the first time sense Kagome was arrested he was able to spend about an hour asleep without worrying over her.

'_Guess it's one of those nights_.' Draco slithered out of his bed and into a robe. Leaving the Slytherin dormitories and common room. Draco silently moved through the halls until reaching a door he had come to know well now. Upon entering the room Draco pulled his robe tighter and sat in a chair off to the side of a bed. When Kagome was away at Azkaban all Draco could do from pulling his hair out was visiting her bedroom.

The bedroom that has been kept in pristine condition even in the week that Kagome has been home. Surprising sense she has her meals brought to her and is on leave from school indefinitely. You would expect a room lived in as much as this to be at least messy somewhat. Not strikingly pristine. It's ironic in that sense. When the turmoil is set aloft in the world currently, yet all the emotions are kept at bay when it comes to a bedroom.

"-ngh" Kagome moved slightly in a jerking motion. Her body convulsing softly until it fell again into a peaceful slumber. You could hear her slight whimpers still. But by now that was as close to peaceful sleep she could get.

Draco had heard about some of the things that happen over at Azkaban. But when described first hand by Hagrid, Draco will never wish that fate on anyone again. Sure the old coot Hagrid was hated earlier in life. But by now Draco can see his sympathy for many people. And how weathered his life has been.

Azkaban doesn't just keep the prisoners alone in a single cell each day. You can choose to do that if you like. As done by Sirius and Hagrid during their stay. But there are also no locks on any of the cells. So about once a day the cells open, and the inmates had 'Recess'. Where they would basically hunt down any sworn enemies and beat them into a haze, and then shove them near the Dementors.

But it doesn't end there. If an inmate decides that another one, one who is minding their captivity wisely and silently should 'play' then that inmate will certainly 'play'. And this playing was by far cruel. The inmates would take your food- what little you had anyway. They would bludgeon you just before you black out. Wait for you to un-scatter your brain, and complete the process over again until deemed you were done for the day.

Apparently Kagome had these Recesses weekly.

'_Great_' Draco thought to himself, '_I'm bloody crying again_.' Draco knew that whatever happens to him in life would never compare to the cruelties faced by Kagome. And these were just the ones we recovered from her mind. According to Snape she has already tried repressing over three quarters of her stay in the prison.

'_She's so beautiful too. Why would anyone want to harm her?'_ Draco knew the answer even if he didn't want to. Azkaban changes you. Men and women otherwise nice and sweet can turn into cold blooded killers. Or, in Kagome's sake, go into a deep depression.

"Why do you cry?" The voice was so meek and all together weak that Draco thought his mind has played a trick on him. "Are you sad Draco?"

Looking on the bed Draco looked at what he thought was the still sleeping form of Kagome.

"Weren't you asleep?" Draco questioned.

"I don't sleep anymore."

"Why"

"Too many gateways to memories are opened if you sleep."

Kagome still hadn't moved. So Draco got up from his chair and lay next to Kagome on her bed facing her. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed a tight hug. He could feel Kagome hesitantly move her hands around his torso. When she laid her head on his chest Draco felt the hot tears sliding down her face.

He removed a hand from around her and lightly grasped her chin. He held her up in the light of the moon. For the first time sense Christmas Draco was able to get a good look at her. There were faint lines marring the otherwise beautiful face. The lines were so thin that the blade of a scalpel could have only made them. That or a needle, but Draco didn't even want to think of people coming near Kagome with needles.

"They scarred you."

"Physically or mentally?"

"Both."

"It came with being in prison."

"But you didn't deserve it."

"Does it matter? So long as Voldemort is alive I am going to face these types of things."

"It's not fair."

"It never was. The same went for your family life."

"… what's wrong with us?"

"Life."

Their conversation ended at Kagome's comment. Whether they were pondering or too tired not one of them knew. But wrapped in each other's arms, readily holding each other's heat literally in the palm of their hands, they really didn't care.

* * *

"-SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET UP I'M COMING IN!" Both Kagome and Draco jolted awake at the sound of their professor banging on the door.

"Shouldn't we open it?" Draco asked after a moment of continuous door bludgeoning. Kagome looked up to him and proceeded to roll over. A rather large bang left the room shaking.

'_Odd_.' Kagome thought to herself, '_That one was slightly off with another. As if he used two fists.'_

Kagome and Draco were readying to fall back asleep when the door finally busted in. The two on the bed were upright faster than a the whomping willows swings. Standing in the door frame, hair disheveled and entire outfit a mess. He was panting with a red face to match. But whether from being out of breath or in anger, you couldn't tell. HE let himself calm down a bit before speaking to the two awakened teens.

"We will discuss proper sleeping arrangements at a later date Mr. Malfoy. But for the moment you are both needed in the courtyard." Another large bang had the three jumping in shock. "As you probably haven't guessed, Hogwarts is under attack. And the nature of the attacker requires holy help."

* * *

**A/N: SORRY! AND REVIEW! **

I am a writer for my school newspaper and I just finished a show for drama club and I have a C in Spanish and these are run on sentences. BUT I will try to post more and faster. I can believe I went more than a month. I just want to smack myself.

**So... what did you think this chapter? I kinda did this as a more emotionally attached one. As foreshadowed at the end, more like cliff hung, I am having action next chapter. AND ANOTHER INUYASHA CHARACTER!**

**See y'all then!**


	31. Text:31

As Kagome rushed down the stairs of the castle she noticed she was fighting against a crowd going the opposite way. Many students were screaming in panic and rushing towards their respective dorms. That didn't bother her, it was actually the sight of a lone student on the ground that nobody bothered to even stop for that she was disturbed.

Laying flat on his back Harry looked to be in immense pain, gripping his scar Kagome could almost see the glow of its burn through Harry's fingers. Stopping, Kagome picked the boy up and ran to the left so abruptly that Draco and Severus had trouble keeping up. Placing Harry in a nook where he would be undisturbed, Kagome continued on her excursion to the courtyard.

Nearing the front gate, Kagome picked up the metallic scent of blood. That and the aura of a dark entity. _Severus wasn't kidding, this does need holy help._

"Draco," Kagome said. "I want you to take up post here before the doors. Nobody in, nobody out. Severus you are to rush to the hospital wing, brew up a draught of living death. Don't give me that look. When you are done you are to run it to me. No questions understood?" Kagome didn't wait for their response before she rushed out the doors.

The sight before her was by all means demonic. A textbook example even. The ground was covered with a rustic red of blood, tree limbs were scattered everywhere, and let's not forget the swirling cloud mass that has taken cover above the whomping willow. Those weren't even what was the worst of everything, no; it was actually the dark fog puffing out of nowhere, with a lone shadowed body hidden inside.

"What do you want?!" Kagome yelled. "Come forth you unholy being!" Faster than Kagome could blink, the shadowy mass took a leap into the air and landed before her.

Long black hair, dulled by age and lifelessness. Eyes shimmering with a soul entrapping glare. Hands tucked neatly into trench coat pockets, pockets stained with a matching rustic red that was on the ground. A doctor's medical mask covering her face. Before Kagome stood none other than the Kuchisake Onna.

* * *

Nothing. Nothing ran through Draco's mind as he continued Kagome's instructions; guard the castle. _Come on Kagome._ The strain of the barrier was pushed with the appearance of the tormentor of Hogwarts. _Is that? No, she was a- dear god get out of there Kagome!_ It took everything in Draco's will and belief in Kagome that he didn't rush to her and immediately pull her away.

* * *

"What is your business Onna?" Kagome yelled. "This land is protected by the Shikon miko."

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Onna whispered gruelingly.

"Yes" Kagome grudgingly said.

Removing her mask the Onna uttered her question again. Beneath the mask were the remnants of the Glasgow smile. Her rotting yellow teeth seen through the large slits. Fresh blood somehow still excreting from parts of the deformation. Healing scars were nowhere to be seen. Kagome decided she would do better if she just answered the creature.

"Yes."

The minute the Onna asked her question Draco knew things were turning worse by the minute. When the Onna removed her mask, he couldn't stop himself from vomiting. Same goes when Kagome disregarded her own teaching. Instead of telling the Onna 'I don't know,' Kagome actually answered the…thing. This led Draco to not being able to stop himself from running to Kagome in order to save her from her own scripted fate.

It was as Draco was running towards Kagome that Severus ran to her with the potion. When he tried to run outside he was halted by the barrier, thusly forcing the potion out of his hands and soaring through the air. Apparently his screeches didn't reach Draco's ears as the boy continued in his linear path towards his love.

The potion was faster and hit Draco on the back of the head. The fumes were enough to knock him out for a long while.

_I knew you would try coming to help Draco. Sorry._ Kagome though as she looked back at the boy. Turning her attention back to the Onna Kagome saw the infamous scissors. Oddly ornate and Edwardian period looking. Odd, since the Onna was said to have formed near Sengoku Jidai period. Shouldn't the scissors look extremely primitive?

_Oh my god._ Kagome tried dodging a hit only to have her hair cut slightly when realization of the events hit her hard, and fast. _The aura, it-its…no. But, it would make everything seem sensible._

Dodging another hit, Kagome promptly sat on the ground in a meditative state. A bubble of protection forming around herself and Draco for precaution.

Thoughts of love, happiness, and anything warm and fuzzy filled her mind. Transferring the reiki out or herself and into an invisible force, Kagome hit the Onna who was stabbing at the protective bubble trying to get to Kagome. When hit by the invisible force, a pink sheen took over the Onna and Kagome. A large burst of reiki hit the two forcing them to opposite sides of the courtyard.

Overcoming the haze of the blast, Kagome stands to look where the Onna is. Except there is no longer a demonic being hell sent of killing all for their beauty, no, now there is an almost mirror like image of Kagome staring blankly back at the woman.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "It really was you?" The Onna merely nodded in response. "But where is-"

Cut off from her questioning, Kagome noticed another figure somehow appear out of the mist. A lone samurai with a painfully familiar sword.

"Inuyasha?" The samurai nodded in the same matter at Kikyo did. But soon after his armor disaperated. And in its place was the regular fire rat haori. "You two were, them all this time?" both nodded. Inuyasha went over to Kikyo and grasped her around the waist before he and her gave Kagome one last look and turned their backs to her. The last Kagome saw of the two was their backs covered in fog before Kagome succumbed to another unwanted unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: So, would you guys kill me if I told you it took me under an hour to write this and upload it today? I'm sorry. If you want my newest excuse well, I don't only write for my school paper I am now also the website design editor. Trust me, a lot harder than it sounds. **

**So, please review for me my pretties and your may be as precious as the one ring!**


	32. Text:32

"_What is this? I'm supposed to help people. I'm the so called 'Chosen One' not Kagome. She doesn't deserve this" _Harry looked through the doorway at Kagome –who hasn't woken up for two days now- and Draco –who hasn't left her side for two days-. Every now and then Harry would come and visit Kagome to see if any progress had been made. Usually she's peaceful, but sometimes she would have a nightmare. Those only lasted a short while though, since Draco would start hugging her until she rested peaceably again.

"_It just isn't fair to her."_ Harry knew that on the outside. But on the inside he kept thinking. Did he? He was tortured by his aunt and uncle, defeated Voldemort thrice, fought a giant snake, freed his god father -then killed said god father- and also ran in the Tri-Wizards Tournament. That's more than most wizards do in two lifetimes! "_Maybe it's time for a break. Kagome seems to be able to handle Voldemort, and her skills as a miko are very strong."_

Draco looked toward Harry at that moment to see the boy deep in thought. He knew of Harry's many visits –how couldn't he?- but Harry was a friend of Kagome's and so deserved a form of good thought.

"Potter." The boy finally broke his revere and looked up. "You can come over here if you want. I don't care." Harry took up the seat on the other side of the bed and finally got a good look at Kagome for the first time in what seemed like months.

"Isn't there a way we can help her?

"Unless you know more about medicine than Pomfrey, Potter, we're stuck waiting."

"But maybe if you-"

"I said there's nothing!"

"You're wrong." The two boys looked over towards the door and saw a man that eerily looked like Sesshomaru. "There is an easy way to get her to wake up. And it has to be a monk." The man pointed his stare at Draco.

"You need to think about healing her and focus your energy on her mind and soul." A woman who resembled Kagome walked up to the man in the doorway. "Trust me. I bet Kagome has trained you, so you should at least know how to focus your energy."

Draco stared down at Kagome and figured, that she has been in a comatose state for too long. He thought of all the things that made him happy. Her smile, her demeanor, her- everything. He smiled at the memory of their first kiss and the first time they said 'I Love you'. A warm fuzzy feeling crept through Draco's heart.

Unbeknownst to him, a warm golden glow flowed over his skin. It illuminated his hand, and when he touched Kagome's forehead, the glow streamed over her body until a glow emanated from Kagome -hers was a white, pink hue- slowly creeping from her heart to surround her body. The light washed over both person's until it got so bright that only two shimmering lights were all the remaining three in the room could see.

The sight was something to behold, almost unearthly. Harry couldn't believe that this is the raw power that both Kagome and Draco could hold. Looking away when the light grew too bright, Harry focused his attention on the new people. Oddly, they were smiling, the man wrapped a hand around the womn and she placed her head on the man's shoulder.

Finally, the brightest burst of light emanated from the two before the lights were gone completely. Harry chanced a glance at the bed and blanched.

"Where the hell did they go!" Harry screeched. He looked back at the new people who barely had an emotion until the man finally spoke.

"Well, that was unexpected." The man's deep baritone voice emanated. "You mean you can't see them?"

"Of course I can't!" Harry yelled once again. "They aren't there!"

"Dear," The woman spoke. "You do know that this means he is…"

"I know Kikyo." The man spoke again. "But what I don't understand is how."

"Young man, what is your name?" The girl dubbed Kikyo asked.

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"Do you know the man Inuyasha?"

"I think so." Inuyasha spoke. "Aren't you the boy whose parent's make all the cauldrens down in Diagon Alley? _Potter's Pleasant Pots_?"

"No… that's actually a new thing to hear though." Harry responded. "I am the boy that Voldemort has been trying to kill since I was around a year old."

At the mention of the name Voldemort, both Inuyasha and Kikyo stalled. They each stole a glance towards one another. Before Kikyo stepped towards Harry.

"You're the one he gave a scar to?" Kikyo asked softly, bending down towards his seated position before she rose a hand towards his hair. "Then when he did this he must have accidentally…"

Kikyo immediately stood up, and motioned Inuyasha next to her.

"The Dark Lord gave you that scar didn't he?" At Harry's nod Kikyo continued. "And you have a strange bond with him, correct? One that allows you to feel his emotions and even his thoughts?"

"Y-yes. How do you know this?" Harry asked barely able to contain himself from falling over in a shocked daze.

"Harry, do you know what demon's are?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes."

"Have you ever heard of the beast named Naraku?" Kikyo asked now.

"No –what does this have to do with why Kagome and Malfoy are missing?"

"Dear boy. It means everything." A voice from the doorway answerd.

Two things stood within the doors of the infirmary. Dumbledore, and a talking hat.

"I guess my previous assumption that young Harry here was a horccrux was wrong." Dumbledore spoke to the hat. "A wonderful thing to know indead before it was too late."

"Now. Boy. Naraku was a beast of Japan nearly 500 years ago. He had this ability to create vessels of himself known as incarnations." Kikyo spoke.

"And it would seem that that ability has resurfaced into the new form of English magic. But now it got all effed up and is a ton worse." Inuyasha said.

"Harry." Dumbeldore said, "When Voldemort gave you that scar so many years ago, he must have accidentally used his incarnation ability. Giving you a piece of the demonic blood he grew to posess."

"What are you saying?" Harry spoke.

"When Voldemort attacked you, and killed your parents, he did a terrible deed." The hat spoke. "He replaced your father's blood with his. Voldemort essentially made you his son."

Harry couldn't take any more of the information and gave way into a dark abyss. Within his mind Harry tried to sort out all the information.

'_Voldemort.'_

'_Father.'_

'_Voldemort's my father'_

'_My father is trying to kill me.' _

'_Kagome's really my sister._

'_Oh. My. Bloody. ;_

"HELL!" Harry gasped. He looked around. Kikyo and Inuyasha were near his bed and shaking him to wake him. "Voldemort's my father?" At the nods of those cloesest to him Harry continues. "So that means that Kagome's my, half sister?" This time only Dumbeldore noded.

"Wait Kagome's that bastard's-" Inuyahsa was cut off when Kikyo jabbed him in the stomach to be quiet.

"And why can't I see her currently?" Harry asked getting back to the main subject.

"Because you have a demon's blood inside you." Harry heard Kagome say. He looked at her bed to see she was barely visible now, She had Draco's head in her lap as the boy slept. "My holy kei was too much and put a protective barrier around me and Draco. It should be wearing off though. The barrier was to keep all with demonic blood out and away. Even Inuyasha wasn't able to see me and Draco."

Harry turned towards the many in red, who there after gave a nod of affirmation.

"Can…I…hug you?" Kagome asked. Harry gave her no response just a light hug to test the waters of this new relationship they both found. "Wait until Draco hears this one huh?"

The whole room erupted into a chorus of laughter, which lasted well into the night. Even when Draco woke later that evening, the room was aloft with pure bliss. No one regaurded their dire days nearing. Nor did they even think about what could happen within the next week. If they knew, then the laughter of the room would have been filled with tearful goodbyes, and whispers of love from a blonde to a certain black haired female before it was too late.

**A/N:Holy, 1421 words Batman! I think that certainly deserves a few reviews? Heh? Oh anyway. I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry for not posting in well over three months. Life sucks for a person with a busy schedule.**


	33. Text: 33

The great hall was littered with debris from fallen roof. Glowing hues of orange filtered through the gaping holes in the once great hall's roof. Looking down Kagome saw the bodies of comrades fallen. Her eyes were tired from the powerful battle that had taken place mere hours earlier.

"_Run Neville!"_

Memories of the battle seemed to flood through her mind as she watched as half-dead warriors were treated to by various medical staff. Looking once more towards those of the dead, Kagome's eyes were ready to release another torrent of tears.

"_No! Draco!"_

Coming out to the open area, Kagome watched as Aurorer after Aurorer interrogated every student, and other policemen were surveying the scene. Kagome watched as one familiar looking Aurorer came up to her. The woman's pale yellow hair was somehow glittering. Tonks. This woman was fairly new in the torrent that is Kagome's friend list. A small smile came upon Kagome's face as she remembered friends that she grew to know, but were fallen.

"_Shippo you're back!"_

Everything was too hard to handle, Kagome dodged Tonks and made headway for the Black Lake. Sitting on the shores Kagome was forced to face the reality that was the past three hours of her life. Three hours... such a small amount of time, and yet it cause the worst sight imaginable.

"_Where's Sesshomaru?"_

A figure walked up behind Kagome and sat next to her. Both waited to let the other speak. Both too afraid to bring up unwanted memories.

"I guess you got all your wounds bandaged?" Kagome asked the man next to her.

"Yeah, Pomfrey fretted thinking my scar would be a pain. But I just had a broken arm." Harry said.

"And you aren't with Ginny because..?" Kagome said.

"Kagome. What happened out there? First I remember seeing you leaving the hospital wing, and then not even twenty minutes later it sounded like twenty canons going off at once!" Harry expressed to the woman.

"Harry..."

"And then I hear you're dead! And now it's that Sesshomaru guy! What'd he do with that sword anyway?"

Kagome was ready to burst into tears until the thought struck her. _Sword. _ Bolting up, Kagome rushed to where Sesshomaru's lifeless body lay on the ground. His Sword of Heaven laying peacefully next to him. And Inuyasha next to him, then Kikyo and so on. Kagome reached for the sword, Harry ready to stop her. Grasping the sword, she lifted it high above her and let her powers come forth.

_Please. For all that it's worth, work._

Kagome let her eyes fall on the body to the left of Sesshomaru, the platinum blonde hair swept on the seemingly sleeping boy's face.

_I NEED you to work._

Kagome finally swung the sword to the ground. Hitting it, and causing an earthquake-like motion. Bright lights flashed around the area until they stilled once more. People everywhere wondered what was happening –if it could be another attack or not- and if they should take cover.

_For all those good souls I need your help._

Finally the shaking stopped. A few screeched were heard as people were able to view the snatchers for hell's soul supply. The little gremlins crawling on top of all the dead's bodies. And the souls of the dead, not willing to leave. Kagome brought the sword up once more and readied her strength. She finally brought the sword down upon the earth once more, allowing a lightning-like light to spread and crackle to every corpse. The light reached the bodies and the gremlins were forced to disapperate back to hell in puffs of smoke and a sound of a whip. The souls of the corpses returned to their bodies. Their killing wounds healing faster than any potion could cause. When the light finally ended, Kagome released the strength she didn't know she had and crumpled to the ground.

A pair of arms wrapped around Kagome and helped lift her to her feet. Looking up Kagome's heart soared as she stared back into the pale blue depths that were Draco's eyes. Dropping the sword, Kagome pulled the boy into the biggest hug she could ever give.

It was after that emotional burst that the questions rained upon Kagome.

"Maybe I should just tell you all everything that happened. Start to now." Kagome said. "I don't know how each and every one of you died, so I will just go with the two that I know of. Draco and Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

_Leaving the hospital wing, Kagome decided it was high time for some needed leg stretching. Walking around, she started to notice that everything was too quiet. Growing weary, Kagome started to head back to the castle. But something hit the barrier of Hogwarts, causing it to explode midair –effectively shattering the shield. Bringing up her arms to shield herself from whatever could be falling; Kagome took cover beneath a nearby oak tree. _

_Looking around, Kagome noticed that no one was nearby and decided to make a run for the castle. She was stopped by a hand the size of a small home. Following the hand, Kagome found a near 50ft giant standing with a person on its shoulder. Following up, Kagome notice Bellatrix Lestrange as the one heading the ogre. Turning to high-tail away from the menace, Kagome came face to face with a pale gruesome face. _

_Voldemort grasped his daughter by the chin and forced her to look at him. Smiling a venomous smile, he brought up his wand and faster than she could have seen, placed a few spells that Kagome couldn't hear when chanted. She noticed immediately a change though, her hands weren't visible. Looking down farther, she noticed neither were her feet. Ready to scream, Kagome found she had no voice that could be uttered. Looking back to Voldemort she saw him hold up a thin string._

"_Acromantula web. Stronger than steel cables." Voldemort smiled. "And almost invisible to the naked eye." _

_Voldemort went forward and tied Kagome's hands and feet and led her around the castle she watched as the chaos of the area ensued. Students, teachers…all fighting for their lives. _

"_Come daughter." Voldemort muttered. "I want you to see my greatest accomplishment."_

_Voldemort lead Kagome to the back area of Hogwarts. An area nearly deserted as there were no enemy here. Except one. Kagome found Bellatrix Lestrange once again, only this time she was holding a vile._

"_Did you ever wonder dear child, how the authorities knew you were contacted by me?" Voldemort jeered. "It was I that informed them. Indirectly of course, I do have my… connections… in the Ministry."_

_Voldemort motioned for Bellatrix. The innate woman followed his gesture and held the vile to her lips. Downing the contents forthwith. The change happened almost instantaneously. First her hair deflated to wavy locks with a blue sheen. Then the eyes, nose mouth and body shape. Within minutes, before Kagome was… Kagome. _

"_That there is the precise reason to have you sent to Azkaban –other than for my amusement of course." Voldemort's eyes glimmered. "When you were attacked by Bellatrix and her harpies, she didn't drug you, she withdrew your blood. All that planning or this sole day." _

_Voldemort's eyes glimmered with a dark mirth about them. Finally he and Kagome were moving once more. Everything around Kagome was a mere blur, as Bellatrix walked in front of her. Voldemort mocked holding his wand to make others assume that Kagome was being forced to submit. _

_Hear beating faster, Kagome noticed Draco sneaking towards the group._

"_No! Draco!" Kagome wanted to yell, she wanted to stop him, but was forced to stay still. _

_Draco approached Kagome and knocked her out of the wand's path. Standing up, he tried to defend his presumed girlfriend. He held his wand to Voldemort, completely forgetting to guard his backside. _

_Draco was up against the Dark Lord when he suddenly fell to the ground. Green smoke from a previous curse wafting off of his back. Kagome couldn't move even if she wanted to. She wanted to cry, scream and just hide away from everything, but couldn't. She was vaguely aware of Voldemort and herself entering the Great Hall. Everything felt numb to her. _

_Kagome looked up in time to watch Neville's reaction to something pseudo-Kagome said. The boy's anger was emitting off of him in waves. Neville actually help Salazar in his hands and when he shoved his hand into the hat, he pulled out the famed Sword of Gryffindor. _

_No! Neville! Kagome wanted to stop the boy but was forced to watch as he came upon Bellatrix. Fearing the worst, Kagome turned her head away, she waited for his death. But when she heard a shrill voice instead, she turned back to Neville. The sword was hilt deep in Bellatrix's body. Not Kagome's, Bellatrix. Still astonished, Kagome noticed that Voldemort's hold on the spider's string loosened. Pulling the threads off of her, Kagome swiftly left the man's presence. _

_Wandering around Kagome looked for Sesshomaru her only hope to stop any of this mess. Looking back at herself, Kagome noticed she was finally becoming visible. Excited by this, she tried calling out Sesshomaru's name. The man in question went towards Kagome until he started to run at a full sprint. Confuse Kagome watched his eyes and noticed them go behind her. Looking, Kagome saw that the Avada Kedavra curse was shooting towards her at an alarming rate. She watched as the curse hit her, and then she was enveloped into nothingness. The void of death was completely empty to her. Kagome tried to venture the new area, but found herself rooted to the spot. Trying to move, Kagome found that there was a light beneath her slowly bringing her into a world of sounds of grief and agony. Looking up, Kagome found a pair of emotionless, yet somehow worried golden eyes. Moving to get up, Kagome found that two more pairs of eyes –these were emerald- were shining with worry. Kagome found these eyes to be her son and Harry. Both men helping her up Kagome found Sesshomaru's sword in his hand and knew he resurrected her. _

_Not one to waste a moment, Kagome made haste of what she needed to do. Dispatching form the men Kagome made her way towards where Voldemort was at, coming upon the man, she wasn't expecting Voldemort to wield a sword. Ready to be dismembered, Kagome watched as a blur of silver ran past her and hit the sword with another. Kagome watched the fight trying to find a chance to strike, when she found it. Kagome released a stun spell, the aim perfect. Hitting Voldemort, Kagome watched as the man used a last ditch effort and shot the killing curse towards Kagome. Knocked to the ground, Kagome saw that Sesshomaru had taken the hit for her. Effectively killing the man._

_Kagome got up to catch Sesshomaru before he fell, and gently laid the man who closely reminded her of her older brother she always wanted. Kagome took Sesshomaru's sword, Tokijin, and came upon Voldemort. She already knew all the Horcruxes were dead somehow. Did she care how? No. How did she know? The soul of a man who rips his at the seams so many times dies a little each time. And as the pieces wait to return, the soul becomes darker and darker. But when all the extra pieces of the soul are completely severed and killed, the soul shrivels the person's aura into a black abyss. This is what Voldemort's soul closely looked like. _

_Kagome took Tokijin and brought the sword upon the man's heart. Stabbing him and wrenching the sword until the body –which by now had worn the hex off- started to squirm less and less. Looking down, Kagome uttered the curse of death to Voldemort to ensure that the man never came back. It was now that Kagome made way to the Black Lake to try to settle her heavy heart._

Kagome looked to the room to gauge their reactions. After Kagome decided she wanted to tell how the events took place, she decided to use a Quick Quotes Quill to ensure she not have to repeat herself multiple times.

"Bellatrix used a polyjuice potion?" Draco asked, his eyes not meeting hers.

"Yes. Though I don't have a clue why."  
"I may have an answer to that." Everyone in the room directed their gazes to Dumbledore.

"I believe the plans were to use Bellatrix to kill a multitude of others, trying to frame Kagome as a double crosser. Trying to dis-credit any actions made by you."

The room fell silent as the words sunk in. No more questions were asked as people filed off into their bedrooms for the night. Most of the castle was left intact, and what wasn't, was easily fixed with a few spells here and there. Kagome made it to her room no problem. As she entered, she met the chest of a male. Looking up, Kagome found Salazar in one of his rare humanoid acts. Kagome was about to question when the man took hold of Kagome in his arms.

"For someone who is nothing like most of my bloodline, you are the best representation of it." Kagome stood in Salazar's loving embrace for a few moments until a cough was uttered behind them. Turning around Kagome found Draco looking a tad embarrassed.  
"Should I question what is happening?" He asked with slight irked tones.

"Family matters." Salazar said as he exited the room.

"Kagome…" Draco started.

"Shut up and hug me." Kagome said.

Draco took advantage of her words and took the woman into a lover's embrace. Holding her tightly. The thoughts that they technically lost one another today running through their minds.

Not one to miss an opportunity, Draco took Kagome's chin in his hand and brought her mouth to his. Effectively ensnaring whatever troubles that were faced throughout the school year into a trap to through them out of the window to be replaced with love's bliss. The two parted for air and smiled at one another, ready for whatever life could throw at them.

* * *

"And that is the story of how your father and I got together." Kagome said.

"We're here." Draco said.

The family of six departed from the car to gather their luggage. Heading towards the platform, Kagome and Draco turned to their two children to say goodbye.

"Now, Narcissa I want you to behave yourself. No fights with Kun-Loon understand? You two are both only first years, I want you to listen to your older brothers." Kagome said.

"Yeah, listen to Sesshomaru and Salazar. They know what's best. They have already been in school for two years." Draco said.

"And you two." Kagome turned to her sons. "Take care of your sisters. England is a long way from Japan, and we can't help them as easily as we want to."

"Mom we got it." Sesshomaru said.

"Be nice to Thing One and Thing Two. Make sure they don't blow themselves up and what not." Salazar said.

"Big words coming from Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum!" Kun-Loon yelled.

The sound of a train's whistle went off in the background, signaling for a soon-to-be departure. Kagome turned to her children and pecked them on the cheeks and ushered them into the trains after giving out large hugs. All the while the two sets of twins were arguing who was more annoying. Watching the children as they departed Kagome smiled blissfully at what her life had become.

"Can we leave them there all year?" Draco asked his wife as they walked away. "It's probably save a few vases at the school."

"Maybe. And probably stop a few of the younger girls from hitting on Sesshomaru and Salazar." Kagome said.

"And the boys away from Kun-Loon and Narcissa. Who knew kids could be such a hassle."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want more."

"Kagome, we are already 39 years old."

"Did you forget that we also don't age Draco?" Kagome said. "We have all of eternity with our kids, Sesshomaru adopted me, I mated you, and our kids have our life span their mates will and so on."

"So we're stuck with the buggers?" Draco joked.

"Who knows Draco. They could follow in our footsteps and move out at seventeen to marry too."

"Yeah, and then fight to save the world from evil not only in Europe, but Japan."

"That was a one-time fluke when a student released a vengeful spirit at the school and you know it!" Kagome defended.

"Who cares? Sesshomaru was still the cause of it."

"Which one, Jr. or Sr.?"

"Does it matter? Both are devishly handsome and attract far too much attention." Draco said. With an arrogant smirk. The boys _did_ resemble him the most after all.

"Alright Mr. Big Ego, lets head home. Sesshomaru Sr. will kill me if I leave him in charge too long. He is supposed to be in retirement for the past 23 years after all."

Looking at each other the two smiled and went to travel back to Japan. Both content with where their lives ended up after everything they went through to get to their happy position of where they're at now and days,

* * *

**2,893 words! The longest chapter of all 33! I love you all! And am sorry for taking so long! My school did _Man of La Mancha_ for our musical, and then a large flood happened and we redid it, then I had journalism for school and then exams. I feel like a busy bee! Oh well. I am starting a new story soon that will actually be a Kagome/Sesshomaru AU! I'm excited! I started this July 2008, and am finally finished. Thank you to all who reviewed and read. You guys are amazing!**


End file.
